Unfinished projects
by flora1309
Summary: This is a collection with stories I have yet to finish but got stuck on. Please help me get over a writers block by giving ideas. They belong to several Fanfics but most stories are either Harry Potter or Thunderbirds. (One future M story but it's not M in the first chapter that I post)
1. Intro

Hello Fanfiction readers!

**If you don't like personal stuff from writers, skip until ***

It has been a while since I updated but that's because my health isn't working with me. After being diagnosed with my third cancer (this time it's a stage 1a stomach cancer) they also found the reason why I've been diagnosed with cancer, AGAIN.

What I have is called Li–Fraumeni syndrome, it messes up my cell cycles.

While it shouldn't affect my updates, it kind of does because my mind has trouble focusing on one story at the time. I've started writing story after story and not finishing even one of them, most are stuck.

So I want to post the first chapters and hope that anyone has any ideas so I continue.

***End Personal stuff***

My most followed story (Elf Warrior Yrrah and the Ancient Prophecy has reached the winter break when I got stuck but I have more idea's now so I started writing the next chapters again. Now I only have to translate and send them to my wonderful Beta.

Life isn't always fair is finished until the end of Iron Man 2 but I'm stuck on some scene between Jeff and Alan after Jeff discovered that Alan is in fact his son. While I would like for Tony to break Jeff's nose, it won't be good for later on…

The chapters are named first the movie/TV-program the characters belong to (TB for Thunderbirds, HP for Harry Potter, LOTR for Lord of the Rings, TL for Twilight, you get the point) and then the title I had in mind.

Don't forget to review and tell me how you thing the story should continue…

Greetings and love,

Flora

p.s. if you really like a story and want to read more about it, send me a PM with your email and I will send you whatever I got.


	2. TB-GA Dr Alan Shepherd

**Dr. Alan Shepherd.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Thunderbirds and Grey's Anatomy**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Drama**

**Main Character: Alan T**

**Word count on: 8,453 Words**

**Alan is settling nicely in his new life as a surgical resident at Seattle Grace. Life is calm and all is well, if you don't take plane crashes, board exams and your biological family being the Thunderbirds in account.**

**This story is the sequel to Alan Shepherd and continues after Alan did his internship at Seattle Grace. If you didn't read Alan Shepherd this might be a bit confusing.**

Two years had passed since the surgery that removed the tumor and after passing his medical exams and being an intern under the second year Lexi for a year Alan Shepherd was going into his second year of residency. He passed his intern exam with flying colors, not that anyone expected anything else.

Most days the other interns in his year weren't that nice to him, Alan knew that the 'bad-ass' attendings and residents watched out for him. He got the better surgeries and was allowed to do that little more than most interns even though he was four years their junior.

After that phone call home, Alan didn't magically got a connection with his biological family. He was still angry, the Tracys were still angry, his Seattle Grace family was still angry, Alan send emails once a month and they wrote back but other than the monthly updates they didn't speak.

A lot had happened during his intern year.

His dad, THE Doctor Derek Shepherd, and his wife, Alan's big sister Meredith had done an Alzheimer trial, Meredith suspected that the chief's wife Adele may have Alzheimer's. Grandfather Webber had a hard time accepting that not only Meredith's mother Ellis but now Adele too would fall to the illness.

Meredith messed up when she found out that Adele wouldn't get the drug, and switched them she took a risk with her job, only to have Alex find out and he told Alan.

Alan convinced Alex to keep it an secret and talk about it with their sister in private. They talked it over and decided to let it be. Nobody was hurt and Adele, someone they loved was better off with the drug.

His aunt Teddy married with a man called Henry who was a patient in this hospital.

At the end of the Intern year Alan's other sister Cristina found out that she was pregnant and did an abortion without talking it over with Owen or anyone else. Alan wasn't sure what to think about that, he knew that his sister wasn't the mothering type but she could at least talk it over with someone.

But Cristina and uncle Owen would figure it out themselves. They were trying and nobody could ask for more.

"Little Shepherd, you and little Grey scrub in for a skin repair." Uncle Mark called into the resident room where Alan was changing into his scrubs while discussing a pediatric case with Alex who was using the eighteen year old as an research lab to get a diagnoses. "Patient is in 11-34."

"I will prep him dr. Sloan." Nodded Alan.

"Her little Shep, she's a woman. A gorgeous one if I may say." Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

Alan chuckled. "You're getting married Mark." Reminded Alan. "Remember that night in the bar where you asked Lexie to marry you? She's kind of holding you onto that promise with still wearing that ring."

"I may be engaged but I am not dead." Mark said. "O how was the MRI?"

"Still clear." Grinned the eighteen year old. "Dad looked over them himself."

"Great, now you prep the patient, I'll order some pie and beer to celebrate after the surgery. Off course there will be something else for you, no beer. Damn, it must suck to be underage with your dad?"

"And the meds." Reminded Alan. "Don't forget the meds."

"I see you in the OR." Mark waved.

Alex punched his shoulder. "You little… now the surgery with Sloan and after that Mer's solo neuro surgery."

"Well McBlondie is a god with a scalpel." Cristina said. "Just like his sister. A god I say. So Evil Spawn, I have a date with Teddy, don't you have a tiny human to heal?"

"I do." Alex put on his lab coat. "Now I have an idea where to start."

"You are very welcome." Grinned Alan and Alex ruffled the blond hairs. "And try to be home at dinner, I am going to make lasagna."

"You have time for that?" frowned Avery. "And exactly how much lasagna are you actually making?"

"You and April can come, I have the afternoon off because the Chief wants me to prepare myself for my solo." Alan said indifferent but every movement in the room stopped.

"You're getting your solo in the beginning of your second year?" Cristina asked. "Damn, we had to wait for our end and most even in our third."

"Well I have been working on my technic for almost three years now, and I had the best teachers." Alan grinned. "Besides, it's an appie, you guys can do them with your eyes closed. Grandpa Webber thought that it might be a nice gift because I aced my intern exams."

"I am proud of me." Cristina said. "I pulled a hard core surgeon from a tumor kid. I am so proud, it's sad that you're focused on the mini humans and neuro, you could have been a great cardio-god."

"Good job kiddo." Avrey praised. "I have to run but I see you tonight." The fourth year residents went to their patients and left Alan alone to tie his shoes before he went to Marks patient.

"O little Shepherd." A high voice said. "You're a god with a scalpel, we love you so much, here have a solo surgery, let's make you an attending… you know, some of us have to work to be here." A third year resident said. "We were chosen for our talent and not because our father is a hot-shot attending. I should report this to the board. Just three of the third years have had a solo and yet here is the chiefs favorite getting everything he wants while he's fresh from his intern years."

"Well Amanda." Alan said calmly. "I asked my grandfather the same thing, whether he was giving me the surgery because it was me, it seems that it's tradition if an intern gets at least 90% of his intern test right they are given one solo. The board was actually the one who reminded my family about this rule but sure go to them and please can you inform them about the research lab."

"What's wrong with the lab?" asked another resident.

"You don't know?" Alan asked with a raised eye-brow. "O what silly off me, you off course never go to the lab because you either use me or Lexie as Wikipedia. We might have to stop with that, it may be the reason you're staying behind."

"I am still your superior." Amanda said standing tall. "As a third year…"

"You can question decisions made by a second year, but other than that not much else." Smiled Alan sweetly. "You see, I'm logging double amount of hours into the skills lab, research lab and in the OR. If you stop with whining about the unfairness off this all and start logging hours, you might be able to get your attendings position around the same time I do. Residency is not about how many years you walk around here, it is about the amount of hours you log in. You might want to read the manual one time." With that the blond walked out.

"Good one Ally." Lexie said, she was waiting for him leaning against the wall.

"You heard that?"

"All of it. Sometimes it's scary how much you look like Derek." Lexie handed him a chart. "Madie Eviline, 20, she burned her arm during an kitchen fire…"

-tb-ga-

"Nervous?" asked Alan while scrubbing in. Meredith was doing a solo aneurysm today, off course Derek was over seeing it but unless it was really necessary for him to step in.

"No, I can do this." Meredith said, sounding more like she was convincing herself. "I heard that Mark allowed you to scrub in. How did it go?"

"Uncle Mark let Lexie and me do it together." Grinned the second year. "I think he's still trying to get his fiancé on his service."

"Everyone knows that Lexie is mine." Derek said proud when Meredith and Alan walked into the OK. "Wife, son, it's a great day to save lives."

After two successful surgeries the eighteen year old resident picked three children up from daycare. Four year old Sofia and Zola his sisters and nine year old Tucker, his nephew. Tucker helped Alan to strap the two toddlers in the car seats and Bailey's son took his place on the front seat.

The SUV was a birthday present from uncle Mark, uncle Owen and his dad, it was a cool car and most important of all it was safe. According to Mark, Alan could drive against a wall and the strong cage would hold, not that he would try. Aunt Callie and Arizona had immediately added the booster seats since the youngest doctor of the family was usually the one who the kids wanted to drive home with, probably because he filled the car with Disney music.

Tucker jumped from the car, running to the store to secure a wagon. Since Alan was still a child himself most days, the three youngsters were very aware of the possibility of sweets which made them be on their best behavior.

Zola and Sofia were placed inside the shopping cart and Alan pushed while Tucker ran around to gather the groceries. "Twelve tomatoes." Alan said and Tucker gave a nod before running to the vegetables, never leaving Alan's sight.

"I don't like lasagna." Stated Sofia which was off course echoed by her best friend and sister Zola.

"Well, what would you like?" asked Alan. "No fast food, it needs to be healthy."

"Pasta!" Tuck shouted.

"Meatballs!" added Zola.

"I can do that." Alan nodded. "Now let's see, Dora, Animals or Car/Bus/Boat/Train/Plane pasta?"

Naturally they all wanted a different one, so there was only one solution, he bought them all. One thing they did agree on was Alan's chocolate cake as desert but then again there were three different ice-cream flavors going with it.

"So do we have everything?" Alan asked slowly moving to the check-out.

"No!" squealed Zola.

"Candy!" chorused Tucker and Sofia.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Now how can I forget?" He lifted his sisters from the cart and told them to choose one each. Tucker held a hand from both his sisters while Alan paid for the items.

On the drive home, they all got one piece of candy, it was half past two so it wouldn't ruin their appetite.

Both girls disappeared in the playroom while Tucker helped with unpacking the groceries and start with the pasta sauce. The nine year old loved to help out in the kitchen and the four year olds loved baking the chocolate pie.

"Zozo! Soof! Come help set the table." Alan shouted when the lasagna and pie were both in the oven. Tucker was mixing the salad after Alan had cut the ingredients. The two youngest put the placemat on the table with plates and Alan put down the cutlery. Three small pans were cooking the pasta forms and bread with garlic butter were ready.

"Smells good." Meredith and Derek entered their home, followed by Lexie and Mark. Sofia jumped in her father's arms while Zola jumped into her mother's arms. They were telling them all about their day.

Tucker's eyes lit up when dr. Bailey walked in with her Ben and the chief. "Mommy! I helped Alan make dinner."

"You did." Gasped Miranda. "It will be delicious. I already know it will."

Soon the Seattle family was seated around the table, with exception of Teddy and Arizona who had nightshift.

"They do have you wrapped around their little fingers." Grinned Richard. "Three different pastas."

"Well I can't show favoritism no can I?" smiled Alan. His dad and Jackson served the Lasagna and the other grown-ups were pouring drinks and placing the side dishes on the table. The mothers were off course trying to get the children seated with their pasta.

"Granpa, you did give me the solo because of the intern, not because our relation, did you?" Alan asked hesitantly.

"You earned it Alan." Reassured the chief. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something the others said." The boy shrugged.

Richard sighed. "I would never favor you because of your my grandson. You're have your dad's and older sisters' talent and your youngest sister's memory. We all know that you'll have your boards at the same time as Lexi next year. You log in the double amount of hours in both the skill laps and the library and have the most time in the OR. The OR hours might have been a little favoritism but that's because the others know they can trust you with a scalpel. You have a gift Alan, and if you just focused on one subject."

"I can't."

"You're afraid the others will be disappointed." Nodded Richard. "Meredith had the same problem."

"Really?"

"Yes." Richard smiled as he thought back. "She was afraid that Derek would be disappointed if she didn't chose Neuro, I can tell you it is a blessing that those two don't work in the same department. Their arguments are legendary."

"I heard." Alan chuckled. "Standing up against an attending, Dad going for it because she is his wife and only to get angry at her at home."

"Meredith was born to be a general, just like Karev has his way with children and Yang with hearts. Nobody will be disappointed if you don't choose their department."

"Oh we will." Mark boomed. "Just not in front of the kid, the winner would gloat over the others."

Derek took a place across Alan. "While I would love to have Alan on my service, I see the way he watches over his sisters and little Tuck. I got my money on peds."

"Hooray for the little humans." Grinned Alex whose focus was pediatric surgery. The big brother placed a loaded plate in front of him. "Here little brother, I overheard you lost a few pounds."

"You did?" Callie asked worried, she traced his cheek. "It is the many hours, I knew that wasn't good for you. When was the last time you took time off?"

"Two months ago, remember?" Alan grinned. "With Mer and Dad. Uncle Mark and Lexie came later and he took Sofia along. You and aunt Arizona called every hour."

"Oh yeah." Callie giggled. "You did look so good in those swimming trunk Mark."

"Hey, that's my man." Lexie leaned against her fiancé, glaring at Callie. "No drooling over my man."

"I can't help it, the three finest man in swimming wear." Callie bit her lip. "I love my wife and my marriage has been a dream come true but even in an perfect life you need to dream right?"

"I don't remember being there." Jackson said with his special smile.

Owen laughed softly. "Most nurses chose the blue puppy eyes above your abs Avery."

They ate while sharing stories about patients and surgeries. When outside families visited, like for example Mirada's father, they were appealed by the bloody stories around the children and dinner but the mini surgeons in training, as Cristina called them, were used to it. For most people, a hospital is a scary place. But like Meredith, the younger ones grew up there. While the parents were on rounds, they learned in the OR gallery. They colored with crayons on old charts. The hospital was our home. The hospital was our safe place... a sanctuary. Stories about surgeries weren't scary, they were tales off heroes.

There were a few complains about the amount of ice-cream from the attendings, with exception from Mark, but one look at the grinning faces from the children and residents made them allow it. Alan excused himself to study in his room.

Alan had an eidetic memory and could read 20,000 words per minute which was the main reason he finished the theoretical part of his medical education within the year. This helped with diagnosing a patient since he knew almost every old cast by heart as well as the books. The movements however were practice, practice and practice and instincts came from the same thing, practice and some more practice. That was the reason why the young doctor worked on his sutures and technic the until nine when he went down stairs to wish the few remaining people good night before turning in for the night.

**In the next chapters will people publish a story about Alan and Jeff Tracy visits the hospital. I am stuck at the moment that Jeff and Alan face each other for the first time since a year.**


	3. HP-LOTR One little elfling and the grim

**One little elfling and the grim**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Adventure**

**Main Character: Harry P. Sirius B. Aragorn**

**Word count on: 19,455 Words**

**Harry has impressed the Valar when he walked into the forest, not afraid of death, but his body, his race wasn't meant to be part of the council. So they give him a new smaller body and send him to middle earth to age until he was old enough to join their ranks. Luckily there is Sirius to protect the small infant from rings, crazy wizards and wars. Unless he walks right into one off course. **

Harry looked at the stone in his hand. The moment the cold black stone had touched his skin something changed.

He was at the edge of the forest, on his way to meet his death when he remembered the gift from Dumbledore. The Resurrection Stone, turning it in his hand two shades appeared in front of him.

"Harry." His woman smiled. "We're so proud of you."

"Mom." Whispered Harry. "Dad."

"You won't have to suffer any longer." His father smiled. "Neville has killed the snake. You're the only one left."

"Harry!" A familiar voice yelled from behind him, before strong arms pulled him in an embrace and a face buried in the hero's neck. "I was afraid I was too late."

"Hello Padfoot." James smiled. "You've gotten old my friend."

"Prongs," with Harry still in his arms, Sirius looked up to his best friend and brother. "But you're death, no I was too late. Oh Harry."

"Uh Siri. I'm still alive." Groaned Harry from the tightening arms around his already bruised body. "But I have to face Voldemort now, I'm the last Siri. I'm the last horcrux."

The animagus paled. "Dumbledore will be able to take it out of you. We'll find a way."

"Dumbledore has fallen." Whispered Harry, feeling the arms pull him even tighter against Sirius strong chest.

"There is no other way Sirius." Lily softly said. "Harry has to die, and Voldemort has to do it."

"No, please, he's like a son to me." Sirius begged. "I missed his childhood and only got cleared a year ago. With the war we never got to be a family. Don't make me lose him."

"I don't want to lose you either Siri." Harry admitted. "The mere thought of losing you in the ministry still haunts my dreams but I have to end Voldemort."

Nobody knows how Sirius survived the fall through the veil but somehow the pranker just didn't die. Harry thought his godfather had died he went after Bellatrix and ended duelling with Voldemort. Dumbledore lost his wand and when Harry picked it up a magical wave was send through the ministry sending Sirius back out the veil. That summer, Sirius was cleared by Amelia Bones, his first act taking Harry away from the Dursleys and adopting the boy as his own.

Dumbledore wasn't happy with this, but when he found out that his wand didn't work for him anymore only did Harry's bidding he accepted Sirius decision and started Harry's training in the summer vacation which continued through the year. He also gave Harry the snitch containing the stone for when the time was right.

When school began, Sirius and Remus started the search for the horcruxes only checking in every few months. Dumbledore had the ring destroyed before the summer and Harry had the diary destroyed in his second year. Sirius had found the locked and destroyed it to the relieve of Kreacher. Remus had spoken with the goblins to get his hands on the cup. Harry had found the diadem when he was going through the Room of Requirement and then there were two left. It was almost summer when the two Marauders returned confessing that Voldemorts familiar was the sixth and that they had no clue what the seventh was.

That night Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, many people died including Remus and Tonks, Hermione and Ron, Luna and Fred. Dumbledore had fallen too but not before telling Harry what the final Horcrux was. When Neville killed Nagini, Harry went to the forest. The sixteen year old had accepted his death ever since he heard the prophecy and with so many deaths, he longed after the final peace.

"I'll come with you." Sirius decided.

Before anyone could react a slimy voice sounded from the left. "Who do we have here. Come for your death Potter?"

"Let's end this Tom." Said Harry, pushing Sirius magically away and out of harm. People were shouting and Harry saw the death eaters coming back out of the forest, behind him the fighters of the light side came from the castle. "Together."

Barriers went up, separating the Hogwarts students from Sirius, Harry and Voldemort and another to separate the enemies from the death eaters.

Voldemort grinned "Yes Potter, you and me." And he send a silent Avada Kedavra at Sirius. Harry didn't think, he jumped in front of his father figure catching the curse. The boy fell on the ground, with the dark Lord being blasted away from an unseen force.

"HARRY!" Sirius cradled his godson's head on his lap. "No Harry don't do this. Please. No!"

Luna, Ginny, Neville, the remaining Weasleys and other friends were fighting the barrier to get in, just like the most loyal death eaters were trying to do on the other side.

Sirius was weeping, James and Lily's ghosts had disappeared and Harry… o Harry.

When Voldemort pushed himself up, Sirius didn't react. He hadn't any reason to live, his friends, his godson, they were all gone.

Then glowing emerald eyes shot open, glowing with power as the Dark Lord tried to send the killing curse again. Harry jumped on his feet and send a powerful white orb at the Snake man. Voldemort slowly turned to dust, and all his marked followers suffered the same fate. The barriers fell but everyone was to stunned to move.

"He's gone." Whispered Harry as he fell on his knees. "I've done it."

"You've done it." Sirius gathered Harry in his arms. The aurors came out of their shock and started to arrest the living followers, who weren't marked. The others tried to reach Harry and Sirius, touch their saviour and celebrate his victory, but they couldn't reach him.

A golden mist surrounded the two, Sirius was still holding Harry tightly against his chest.

In a flash, the two were gone.

-hp-lotr

Harry woke up in in a place where everything was white even the clothing they wore which were tunics. Sirius was still holding him, they were laying on the ground with Harry's head on his chest. "Sirius you need to wake up." Harry sat up right pushing his godfathers arms of him.

Sirius groaned before slowly sitting up. "Where are we? And why is everything so bloody white?"

"You are in our halls," A man dressed in blue robes and with glowing blue eyes said. He had a sceptre of sapphire in his right hand.

Out of nowhere, fifteen people had appeared seated on thrones in a circle around them. Sirius immediately tensed, he couldn't feel his wand and had no other way to protect Harry. The sixteen year old just looked up with a smile.

"You let Sirius come with me." He beamed. "Thank you so much, I didn't want to leave him behind." Then something occurred to the boy. "Wait, that this mean that Sirius is death too?"

"Wait, death too?" Sirius asked. "You're not death Harry, you can't be. And who are these people?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know but when I was hit with the AK I ended up here. They send me back so I could finish Voldemort but my body was damaged to much after all these years of almost dying. So it was only temporary."

"All those times of almost dying?" squeaked Sirius.

"We're the Lords and Queens of the Valar." The same man spoke. "And I'm Manwë, King of the Valar. Harry Potter, son of James, our first meeting was sort and I'm glad to finally speak to you. You've impressed us all young prince."

"Prince?" asked Harry. "You must be mistaken. I'm Harry, just Harry."

"No Harry, the moment you touched the Resurrection Stone you became master of death. But you're too young to take your place alongside us so until you reaches majority you'll be a prince in our eyes. In a few hundred years you'll be able to sit among us as equal to Námo, judge of the death. You'll be the caretaker of the undying lands, where your friends and family will live in peace and you watch over the fires where your enemies suffer."

"I don't understand." Said Sirius, "You say that Harry is master of death but what are these undying lands and fires? And he'll be able to rule them in a _few hundred_ years?"

"I believe humans call them heaven and hell, prince Harry will watch over them but for him to do so he will have to be of the Eldar, and they age different. And we don't want young Harry to take his throne the moment he turns two hundred and fifty years." A woman on Manwë's right side spoke.

"What have I done to become one of you?" questioned Harry. "And who are you guys precisely?"

"I'm Varda, Queen of the stars. You, Harry Potter, impressed me by finding light in the darkness of your abused childhood. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

Manwë squeezed his wife hand. "I'm Manwë, King of the Valar. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by leading fair and with wisdom. Not falling for the power but remaining pure. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Morgoth, the Dark. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by not falling for the dark power even when it tried to seduce you. You stayed fair and pure. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Yavanna, Giver of Fruit. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by giving you food away even in hunger. You shared, even when you had nothing. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Ulmo, King of the Sea. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by entering my domain even when you feared the water and the chance to drown. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Nienna, Lady of Mercy. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by forgiving the people who hurt you. Giving your enemies a change to redeem even when they didn't deserve the chance. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Aulë, Lord of Earth. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by respecting the ground and flowers growing around you. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Estë, Lady of Healing. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by facing so many deathly injuries and never giving up but healing. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Oromë, Lord of Forests. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by trying to connect with every being, not falling for beliefs of others. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Vairë, Lady of Weaver. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by never complaining about the clothing on your back. You accepted that little you had and was grateful for what you had. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Námo, judge of death. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by looking death in the eye and accepting it. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Vána, Lady of the children. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by growing up and never complaining about the lack of childhood you had. You accepted it. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Irmo, Lord of dreams and Desires. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by having simple dreams and desires and most not even for yourself. You think of others first. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Nessa, Lady of Dance. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by even in times of darkness, you found joy in the little things you shared with your friends. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"I'm Tulkas, Champion of Valinor. You, Harry Potter, son of James, impressed me by fighting for what's right. For going through the obstacle course in your first year, fighting the Basilisk, Dementor, Dragon, Merefolk, the Labyrinth, Umbrige, the horcruxes, death eaters and Riddle, and still stand straight and strong. So I offer you a place among the Valar."

"You, Sirius Black, son of Orion, fought out the prison to be near your godson." Namwë continued ignoring the blushing boy. "You stood next to Prince Harry as he faced his obstacles. You saved him from the abusive family and offered him a home to be proud of. With the war that wasn't an option but we'll offer you a second chance." The king smiled down at the two. "We'll send Harry to Arda otherwise known as middle earth. The Eldar race is strong there and Harry could grow up without standing out to much. The Eldar race ages different from the humans, Harry you're now almost seventeen summers old. On Arda you would look closer to a two year old human. Every ten year, you would have aged a human year."

"I'll have to get through puberty again?" groaned Harry. "You can't turn me back a baby."

"There is no other choice." Lady Varda smiled. "But you'll keep your magic which is rare under the Eldar. You'll be able to use magic wandless and by wish not spell. You'll have to train but you're powers will grow as you will grow."

"What will happen to me?" Sirius asked. "Will I'll be a toddler too?"

"You could cross over to the undying lands where your friends are waiting for you." Manwë looked down at the Marauder. "Or you'll be turned two hundred and ten years old, looking like the man you were before Azkaban. You won't be of age according to the Eldar but you'll be able to take care of prince Harry. When Prince Harry is ready to take his place among us, you'll get to join him in the undying lands with your friends. If you choose to take care of the prince, we'll allow you to keep your mind shields and your dog form but you'll lose everything else."

"Sirius, you should join my mom and dad." Harry softly said. "I know you miss them."

"They can wait a few thousand years. You need me prongslet." Sirius decided. "I'll come with you. Besides, you'll be small again. I doubt you would want anyone changing your diapers except for me."

Harry turned bright red again.

"It is decided." Manwë clapped his hands. "You both keep your memory of your previous lives but your possessions remain here. Anything you need can prince Harry produce with magic."

"No wait!" Harry protested. "Please let me be at least four or something. Don't turn me an infant…" but magic had took them away to the other world.

-hp-lotr-

Sirius woke up by soft hands tapping his cheeks. Blinking his blue-grey eyes open he looked into a pair of emerald eyes, small tears in the corners as the infant was sobbing, "Siwi, Siwi, yous lool diffwent,"

"Harry?" with a groan sat the marauder up right. First thing he noticed was that his senses had become stronger. He could actually see a spider drop from a leave at a tree almost a hundred feet further and hear a butterfly flab his wings on the flower next to Harry.

Then he noticed that Harry had indeed become an infant again. The baby, not even two was wobbly standing on two bare feet while holding Sirius shirt in his tiny fist to not fall back. His dark hair barely covering his ears and his small green eyes looked widely at his godfather. Harry was, dare him to say it, beautiful. From his round face to his small nose and the pointy ears. Sirius hand went to his own ears, they were as pointed as Harry's. Eldar must be another word for Elves. Sirius hair reached to his lower back and was soft. His beard was gone, and his face was soft.

"We'll Harry, you look different too. What are you wearing?" the tunic looked like something the royalties from the stone ages wore. A long gold and red shirt to his shoulders with a robe binding it around his middle, a tight legging covering his legs and arms. A neckless similar to the one the Lords and Ladies of Valar over his shirt. Sirius gave himself look and found himself wearing something similar except for the neckless and his shirt had more wood colours. He did have a belt instead of a robe and Harry's Gryffindor sword was attached to it. "Never mind. Let's go, we need to find civilisation. I'm getting hungry."

Harry let one hand go of Sirius shirt to point at a bag laying there. "I's hungwy too."

"I bet you are." Sirius said gently picking Harry up to set his godson between his legs. "You skipped dinner before the battle to talk to Dumbles remember."

Sadness went through the green eyes at Dumbledore's name. The headmaster had died by a curse in the back by Snape. Someone he had trusted, Ron took care of the death eater but the headmaster couldn't be saved.

"Well." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. "Let's find out what they left us."

The first thing he pulled out was a crown, also similar to the others of the Valar but smaller to fit Harry. Sirius playfully placed it on the pouting baby.

"No!" Harry took it off and threw it away. The crown landed on the ground and immediately appeared back to the bag.

"Okay, no crown. Let's see, another set of clothing for the both of us, a few nappies," Harry turned bright red again, blowing up his cheeks. "A blanket, a few pieces of cloth to clean, a bottle with milk." He passed the bottle to Harry who launched on to it happily sucking. "Ah ha, bread." Grinned Sirius breaking of a piece of for himself. "I guess we need to find some water and then go to a village or I might have to hunt as Padfoot."

Harry looked at him but didn't let go of the bottle, milk was dripping down his chin and with a sigh took Sirius a piece of cloth and dipped it dry. Suddenly he smelled something foul.

"Do you need a change?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head but Sirius smelled it, somewhere on the right he heard water so he placed the bag on his back and scooped up the little guy. Harry was resting on his back and still happily sucking, enjoying the milk.

At the water side, placed Harry on the soft grass. Two curious eyes looked up at him.

Sirius had the luck that he had changed the child a lot all those years ago when he was babysitting. He took out the nappies and wet a cloth. With one hand on the small chest to keep Harry in place he pulled down the leggings and removed the foul nappy. Using the wet cloth to clean his crying godson's backside he quickly placed a new nappy on and pulled the leggings back up.

Picking up the sobbing child, Sirius quickly turned a comforter. Rocking back and forth he patted the baby's back. "Harry, it has to be done. Not worth crying over it. I know you're ashamed but you have nothing I haven't seen before. I've changed you a million times before."

Slowly the crying tempered of and Sirius placed Harry on the blanket. "Sowwy." Harry said around the thumb now planted in his mouth.

"Hey no worries mate." Sirius brushed the left over tears away. "Now I want you to stay on the blanket while I wash these things. Harry you're now small enough to put over my knee and I won't think twice about it if you put yourself in danger so you better stay on the blanket."

Harry looked with those damn green eyes at his godfather and nodded. With a yawn he laid down, before he knew what happened the sixteen year old in a one and a half year old body fell in a slumber.

With the help of some rocks cleaned Sirius the nappy as he kept an eye on his godson and the surroundings. He had to find a Eldar village, but which way to go. He hanged the wet fabric on the outside of the bag, then he wrapped the infant in the blanket holding him on his hip. The bottle, newly filled was placed back in the bag and he started to walk.

**This is a cross-over which I didn't have any line for when I started writing. Right now I finished it until the mines of Moria but I'm not really satisfied with the story so far. **


	4. HP-PP Neverland

**Neverland**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter and Peter Pan**

**Rating: K**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Drama &amp; Adventure**

**Main Character: Harry P. Peter Pan**

**Word count on: 10,210 Words**

**Peter Pan was lonely until he gained a little brother who didn't have a home. Both boys became the leaders of the lost boys and Harry goes on his first mission alone to find a lost boy in a gigantic castle Scotland. High in the tower he finds a thirteen year old wizard named Neville who isn't really certain that he's lost. Just the Potter luck that a dirty pirate choose to kill a rat that night.**

**One of my favorite stories to write. I really like to write about little or Powerful Harry. In this story Harry isn't powerful but he's small **

Peter Pan was lonely since the lost boys left with Wendy. It wasn't her fault and he knew that the lost boys were only lost until they found a home. That was his job, finding lost children and return them home.

But it had been ages since he felt the call of a lost boy who actually wanted to stay for longer than a few days.

Off course, Hook hadn't let him down. The pirate was always ready to play with him, it was funny how bad that man was at being a captain. And there were the mermaids who took him swimming and there had been a lost girl who had been added to the mermaids who was kind of okay but they were GIRLS. The Indians games weren't funny if you were playing alone and Tiger Lilly had grown up now.

Sure he had Tinkerbell but she had her other fairy friends and fairy work.

He just wanted a lost boy who would play with him like they used too.

A warm feeling in his chest called out to him, it seemed like someone was listening to him. Calling Tink, Peter flew back to Earth, hoping that this wasn't another kid who wanted to go home.

In the woods, hidden under the protecting leaves sat a three year old boy. Peter never had found a boy this small, didn't parents usually watch these children really close? He wondered as he studied the trembling child. His black hair was wet from the rain and lay flat on his head. Even through the rain, Peter could see that the child was crying. "Hey kid. What's your name?" asked Peter as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

Glowing green eyes looked up to him in fright, switching between him and Tinkerbell. "H…Ha…Harry." Stuttered the boy.

"I'm Peter Pan and this is my fairy Tinkerbell." introduced Peter. "Are you lost?"

"W…what i…is lo…lost?" asked Harry his head tilted to the side.

"If you're lost than you don't know your way home." Explained Peter.

"Oh." Said Harry looking at his bare feet. "I d…don't ha…have a… a home."

"Then you're lost." Exclaimed Peter happy. "Do you want to come with me to Neverland? It's my home."

"B…but w…w…would…wouldn't you…your m…moth… mother a…and fffather b…be an…ang…angry?"

"I don't have them." Said Peter. "And I don't need them."

"I… I do…don't ha…have th…them too." Said Harry shy.

"Do you want to go with me?" asked Peter reaching out a hand. After a moment of hesitation, Harry reached out, placing the small cold hand in Peter's larger warmer one.

"Ho…How d…do we g…get t…to Never…Land?" Stuttered Harry, still shaking from the cold.

"We fly off course." Said Peter.

"F…fly?"

"Yes, we only need a little bit of fairy dust and happy thoughts." Said Peter. "Don't worry I will teach you."

"I…I do…don't ha…have hap…happy." Mumbled Harry leaning close to Peter for body heat.

Peter thought about it, maybe the boy was too young to have happy thoughts, even Micheal was older than Harry and he was the smallest boy ever to come to Neverland with exception of Peter off course. He remembered that Tinkerbell used to hold his hand while he flew when he was very small.

"I know how, I can lift you." Peter bowed and lifted Harry up in the air. Even though Peter had lived many years in Neverland, he had the body of a seven year old. Luckily Harry was really light. "Tink, can you dust us up?" asked the older boy.

Tinkerbell tinkled in response, before flying over the two. Harry looked in amazement at the golden dust covering them.

The two boys left England, then earth to fly to the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning.

-hp-pp-

Harry and Peter found many adventures in Neverland, pranking Hook, playing games with the Indians and swimming with the mermaids was so much more fun with the two of them. The mermaids had healed all the lingering injuries Harry had from his relatives, which surprised Peter because the mermaids never liked a lost boy except for him. But the girls liked the green eyes boy so much that they even made him normal clothing like Peter wore.

Peter found that he never had a friend like Harry, who followed his lead and every command without questioning. Harry was also the first boy who ever won sword fighting from Peter, admitting it was only once but still.

The two were as close as brothers.

And when other lost boys started to arrive, Peter made his baby brother Harry his second in command.

Tinkerbell had fed Harry a drip of her blood, and now he could understand her and feel the call of a lost boy like his big brother could. When Harry had enough happy memories, he started to accompany Peter to earth to help find the lost boys and he even met former mother Wendy who was a real mother now Jane was born.

Going back to earth a few times had aged the duo the last ten years. Peter looked around nine years old now, and Harry looked four. They had collected twenty eight lost girls and at Sunshine's request returned twenty one to their homes when they weren't lost anymore. Fifty-seven lost boys had been found, forty-eight had returned home after their short stay. The ones that returned were mostly runaways who started to miss their mother or father, the nine that stayed had no desire to return to their parents and grow up. The nine lost boys looked at Peter and Harry as their leaders, even though that Harry was still the youngest of them all at least by looks.

One morning, Peter announced during breakfast that they were going to play find the treasure which they had stolen from Hook a few months ago when the two brothers felt the warmth of a lost boy.

Peter was actually disappointed having to go, he was looking forward to his new game so Harry pulled his brothers sleeve. "I can go." Said the small boy.

"Alone?" asked Peter.

"I can take Tink along," said Harry. "I won't be alone."

"If you're sure." Shrugged Peter, raising up in the air. "I was as big as you when I started to get the lost boys so okay."

Harry felt pride swell up in him as such an important task was trusted to him.

*_You'll do great* _said Tinkerbell, *_Come, let's get the boy, I want to play too.*_

"Okay Tink," Harry thought back to the last fairy dance Peter and he were invited to and felt his feet leave the ground. Since the brothers spend so much time among the fairy dust, they rarely needed the extra dust. A happy memory was enough to fly, and Harry had a lot of happy memories.

The boy felt freedom as he soared through the air. *_Keep out of sight little Harry.* _warned Tinkerbell. *_You don't want to be found by pirates.*_

"I'll be careful." Smiled Harry landing softly on the grass. Looking up he saw a large castle at a lake. The moon was shining and a soft wind was moving the grass. There were so many children in there, but who was the lost one? And how could he be lost if he was inside?

Knowing that magic would open the window with the lost boy, Harry started to fly around the castle. *_I found the window!* _Tinkerbell called out, and Harry flew over.

The window was large enough to land in silently and he looked inside.

The room was large and cozy. A fireplace in the middle of the room provided warmth for the four sleeping boys in the large poster beds. They clearly favorite red and gold colors as the walls and beds were decorated with them, and lions, lots of lions.

One boy was seated on his bed, looking through the pages of an photo album.

"Are you lost?" asked Harry his head tilted.

Large eyes looked up to him and Harry smiled to the thirteen year old boy. His hair was brown and his face round. "Lost?" he asked. "No I'm not… lost Uhm… who are you?"

"I'm Harry," smiled Harry. "And this is Tinkerbell, she's a fairy."

"What are you doing here?" asked the boy again.

"I'm looking for a lost boy, he can come with me to Neverland until he's not lost anymore." Exclaimed Harry.

"What's Neverland?"

"You do ask a lot of questions." Harry rose up in the air and sat cross-legged on a chair near the boy's bed. Normally the chair would fall over but through his flying ability he was able to sit upright with Tink on his shoulder. "Neverland is where the lost boys and girls go to. There are pirates and mermaids and Indians too. And you never grow up. Your pretty old to be a lost boy." Remarked Harry studying the boy. He was slightly older than most lost boys but there had been boys lost at his age or older before. "Do you want to come?"

"But I'm not lost."

*_He is lost.* _said Tink to Harry as she flew around the boy. *_But different kind of lost, he has given a task that isn't his.*_

"What is she doing?" asked the boy.

"She's saying that your lost, because you have to do something you shouldn't." translated Harry. "What's your name?"

"Neville." Said the boy softly.

"Want to talk about it Neville? Maybe I can help you find your way back." Said Harry.

"But you're a toddler!"

"I've been four for a long time, you don't grow up in Neverland, so we can play forever." Exclaimed Harry. "You can tell me if you like. Tink is really smart too." This earned him a kiss from the fairy.

"I must be dreaming." Mumbled Neville rubbing his eyes. "Well if I'm dreaming I can tell myself it right?" Harry only looked confused so Neville continued. "There was this boy, who is also named Harry. He was supposed to be the hero of the wizard world because he survived a curse, but he never came to school. His family confessed that they abused him and left him alone in the woods, the ministry never found him and everyone thinks he's dead. Harry and I were born around the same time and our parents were really close friends and now everyone looks at me like I should be a hero. But I don't want to be. I just want to be me. I need space to think about everything."

"Come with me." Said Harry.

"Huh?"

"Come with me to Neverland. You don't have to be a hero there." Explained Harry. "You can stay as long as you want and you won't grow up. So you have all the time you need to think."

"May I have some time to think about it?" asked Neville.

Tink flew around the room back to Harry's shoulder. *_He's a weird one.* _she said.

"Yes, so many questions." Agreed Harry. "I don't remember the others ask so much."

*_That's because Peter wants you on look out while he answers the questions.* _chuckled the fairy. *_Nobody had to think if they wanted to come."_

"Was I the same?"

*_No, not this many.* _said Tink.

"Good, now Neville. I'll be on the grass near the trees tomorrow when the sun leaves the sky, if you want to come…" Harry's voice died out when the door opened. Quickly he flew up to the ceiling, not wanting the be discovered by an adult.

The man who walked in was thin, his dirty hair was tangled and fell over his shoulders. Neville pretended to be asleep the moment the door opened and was facing away from the man.

Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw the moonlight reflection on a knife, pulling his small sword.

The man raised his knife and Harry jumped down, parrying the attack. "Pirates," growled Harry holding his sword high as he stood on the bed, still too small to reach eye height. "I hate pirates, especially those who attack in the night while their victim is sleeping. Coward."

"What?" stuttered the man but he didn't have time to think before Harry started attacking. "Stop! Please! I'm not a pirate!" shouted the man as he tried his best to counter the attacks, but Harry didn't listen. With a mean hit on the man's hand, he dropped the knife and raised his arms.

"I should feed you to the crocodile." Said Harry as people ran into the room.

"That's Sirius Black." Whispered many voices and someone called out to get, 'Professor McGonagall.'

"Any last words filthy pirate?" asked Harry the sword against Black's throat.

"Please, I'm not a pirate!" said Sirius Black. "I'm here to kill a rat, but he isn't a rat. He's changed in a rat. Please let me prove it."

*_Was that a wish?* _asked Tink frowning in confusion. *_But they never make a wish.*_

"I think so." Answered Harry. "If that's your last wish. My fairy can break any spell. Tinkerbell could you please request his wish."

Tinkerbell flew over to the bed where a red haired boy was trying to keep a firm hold on a struggling rat. As she flew over them dust fell down and the rat began to grow into a disgusting looking man. People screamed when the man fell of the bed and accidently knocked himself out. *_He's dumber than I pirate. And uglier.* _said Tink looking down at the man.

"I agree Tink." Nodded Harry. "It seems you're right, but that doesn't explain why you would want to kill this man."

"He framed me." Babbled Sirius. "He's responsible for the murder on my brother and his wife. It's because of him that the muggles killed my Harry."

Harry pulled back his sword. "The same Harry you were talking about Neville?" asked the small boy.

"Yes, Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather." Said Neville looking in awe at Harry.

More people entered the room, looking wide eyed from the unconscious man on the ground to Sirius Black on his knees and a four year old holding a sword standing in the shadows. "What is going on here?" a woman asked. Another red head, but older, started to explain while Tinkerbell flew over.

*Y_our name is Harry Potter.* _she said confused. *_Do you think you're the one they're talking about?*_

"Well, I was left in the woods like Neville's Harry." Frowned Harry, sheathing his sword and walking over to the window. "And the Dursley's weren't very nice."

"Dursley's?" croaked Sirius looking up.

"Yes, they were the people I lived with before Peter found me." Said Harry standing in the window. "I didn't like them."

"Peter?" Sirius looked back to the man lying on the ground before looking back to the boy. "What's your name?"

Harry stood in the window, his hands on his hips and the wind blew his hair away showing the scar on his forehead. He heard gasps, even before he said. "Harry. Harry James Potter."

Jumping from the window, he and Tink flew back to the woods, leaving the man screaming his name behind.

**I wrote until Harry brings Sirius to Neverland.**


	5. HP-NCIS Daniel Gibbs

**Daniel Gibbs**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter and NCIS (With just a sniff of Criminal Minds)**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Adventure**

**Main Character: Harry P. L.J. Gibbs**

**Word count on: 19,416 Words**

**A wrong-boy-who lived story with Gibbs raising Harry under a new name, Daniel. After the magical world thought him to be a squib, Harry was put at the Dursley but ended up in the hands of Ari Haswari where he's used for his identic memory and trained until Harry is unable to kill his first kill, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**I'm writing to versions of this story, one ncis and one Harry Potter. In the NCIS version Daniel is seven, freshly adopted and Gibbs got his first case since Kate's death. In the Harry Potter version Daniel is fourteen and Voldemort (the only one who really knows what happened during Halloween) has entered him in the Tournament where he has to compete against his brother Jack who has entered his own name illegally. **

When he was three years old Harry James Potter was removed from Private drive. He had almost died due his injuries, doctors called it a miracle he survived.

With no foster families ready to take in an abuse victim, an emotional scared boy he was put in an orphanage where there weren't any hands nor eyes to help the little boy recover. Harry was put away and forgotten.

Ari Haswari was on an mission in London when he walked passed the orphanage, he saw the little boy in a tree. He was pretty high up there and almost invisible.

He adopted the boy under his codename, trained him in secret for four years. Not even his father or sisters knew about the child he pulled with him all over the world.

At seven, Harry was probably at the same Level Ari's sister Ziva was at, except for one thing. The boy hadn't killed yet. Ari hadn't dared to let Harry in on such a mission, knowing that his true alliances would come out to his dad if he showed what he made out the boy.

But when he was in Washington D.C. to put an end to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he knew that his father would know anyway. Harry didn't wince when Ari put a bullet in Kate's head, but he did pale. "Soon, little one, will you able to kill like me, and then your training will be completed." Ari said leading the boy away.

Harry had been allowed to come along when they captured a man named Gerald. Ari had injured him before, in NCIS and it wasn't hard to convince Gerard to hand over the phone to call Ducky.

The previous assistant of Ducky had tried to talk to Harry, asking if he was okay, whether he was hurt. But Harry had orders not to talk while he was on the backseat with Ari.

"Please let the boy come with me." Begged Gerald when Ducky arrived.

"Step out of the car now or I will blow his brains out." Said Ari calm, Harry didn't even blink at the threat, he had heard worse at the training. At least death was painless.

Gerald stepped out and Harry climbed on his knees to watch out the window.

"You shouldn't have come doctor." Said Gerald as he moved towards the older man.

"Couldn't let the bastard put a bullet in your good shoulder." The Doctor said back. "Or you'll never return to work. Do you have your cellphone?"

"Ari took it." Gerald said.

"Keep walking, don't stop until you're behind the wheel. Where is Ari?"

"On the backseat. Doc, he has a kid with him in the car." Warned Gerald.

Ducky looked surprised but managed to hide it quick. "When I lean out the open window, that's your cue to drive off. Fast. Go straight to NCIS tell Gibbs everything that happened."

Gerald stepped in the wrong side of the car, so he had to step out and run around again much to Harry's amusement. He knew that he deserved the swat with the back of the gun to his head, an assassin didn't laugh or chuckle.

"You should not hit a child." Ducky said leaning in the window. "Or you'll learn how an angry English man murders."

Ari leaned back pointing his weapon at the window. "You look surprised."

"Well I didn't expect a child to be here and I did expect to be shot." Ducky gave him a smile. "Hey lad, are you alright?" The accent betrayed Ducky's heritage.

"Don't answer that boy." Ari said, "And Doctor I would never hurt another physician."

Gerald tried to drive off but had some troubles.

"Use the clutch!" Ducky yelled. "Good god man, USE the clutch." The car made an unearthy sound making Ducky wince. "You're stripping the gears." Cried Ducky.

Ari stepped out, leaning on the door. "Oh this is painful doctor."

"Gerald, turn it off!" waved Ducky.

"Obviously, Gerald does not have an intermit relationship with a standard transmission." Said Ari.

"Unbelievable." Groaned Ducky.

"The price of growing up in America. Not a problem you will have boy." Ari pushed the bag in Harry's hand and took a firm hold on his arm, pulling him out of the car. "That was so unnecessary doctor. Gerald is free to leave in his own car." He gave the doctor a pat on the back and pulled Harry along to the car. Ducky followed and Harry felt the worried look send his way. "Did you buy it in this prestige condition?"

"God no, the frame had severe termite damage."

"That's right, the Morgan has a wood frame." Nodded Ari.

"Hmhm, the top was in rags, the body dented the panels rusted. It was a disgrace."

"Who did the restoration."

"I did."

"Off course you did."

"Do you doubt me?" Ducky asked standing up to the man.

"Not at all doctor, I was thinking of the irony. That hands so skilled to dissecting the death, are also capable of repairing life. At least to a machine."

"What do you want Ari?"

"A test drive." Ari walked towards the car, pulling a ringing phone from his pocket. He let go off Harry and Ducky quickly kneeled in front of him examining the head wound he got from the back of Ari's gun. "Now who at NCIS would be calling Gerald at this hour. O well." Ari threw the phone away. "They will be arriving soon. Doctor, Boy." Ari opened the door.

"Please let the lad go with Gerald. He's wounded and in shock." Begged Ducky.

"He's not in shock, he's been with me for a long time and knows how to behave don't you boy?" Obedient nodded Harry. "Now please both step in the car. I'll drive. O your cellphone." Ari accepted the phone Ducky handed him and threw it away like Gerald's. "Now buckle up doctor. It's a dangerous night."

Harry laid down on the back seat, closing his eyes. It was late and way passed his normal bedtime.

-hp-ncis-

By the time Harry woke up he was pulled out of the car and he waved Ducky goodbye. The British man looked worried as Ari held the gun to Harry's head.

When the man was gone, Harry was pushed into a cap with a lady.

"_You do not sleep on a mission_." Ari said in Hebrew. "_I'm very disappointed."_

"_Who is he?" _Asked the woman.

"_Not important. Do you have the papers?" _Ari asked.

The woman gave him an passport and an envelope with cash. "_You could get on a plane from Mexico. Fly to France, they won't…"_

"_Boy and I have to finish a mission first." _Ari leaned forward. "Please stop at the corner, I want to walk the last few miles."

Harry was punished with the belt that night before he was pushed into the closet. He hadn't deserved a bed or dinner that night, he knew that and didn't protest.

-hp-ncis-

Harry was forced to stay in the closet the rest of the night until dinner. Dinner was nothing more than a little piece of bread and water.

"Today you can finish your training," Ari said, loading his gun. "Either you will kill Mr. Gibbs, or spend another four years in training. We both know that you won't survive another four."

"Yes master." Harry accepted the small hand gun.

Ari took him to Gibbs house, made him hide in the basement while Ari took the sniper gun from Gibbs case, he had studied the man for so long it didn't take long to find it.

Two hours waiting in the dark, Gibbs walked in, throwing a bush with red roses on the counter and opening his sniper case. Harry made himself so small as possible under the boot.

"You're looking for this Jethro?" Ari asked making Gibbs look up. "I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Katelyn."

"Why did you then?" Gibbs asked. Harry studied the man, he was large but for a seven year old most people were. His voice was soothing and Harry found it trusting, not like Ari's cold hatred voice.

"To cause you pain." Ari replied.

"Did I piss you off that much?"

"Not you, my father." Ari said. "You have the misfortunate of reminding me of the bastard."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "He didn't marry your mother."

"That makes me a bastard not him." Ari said. "From the moment of my birth he grew me to be one thing, his mole in Hamas. Send me to Edinburg to become a doctor so I could work in Gaza alongside my mother. When he had her killed, I had no trouble joining the opposite side."

"You don't really believe he had your mother killed." Gibbs said.

"It was an Islamic strike." Snapped Ari. "On the day I was in Tel Aviv visiting him. After decades of planning he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face when he realizes that he created not a mole but a monster."

"Yeah I almost feel sorry for you."

"And I for you." Ari walked up to Gibbs who backed out towards the door. "When Ziva told me you planted flowers on the roof where Katelyn died, I couldn't believe it, such romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up. Almost."

"Why didn't you?" Gibbs asked.

"Because my father isn't the only man who can train children for his cause and you would make a perfect first kill for my boy."

"Yes the kid. Ducky told me about him, he's here I imagine?" Gibbs looked around. "Still small enough to hide? Ducky estimated him five years old."

"A Mossad trainee gets four year training, boy was no exception and his started at three. You're doctor needs to add two more years. You'll be his graduation, boy come out." Ari said.

Smoothly stepped Harry out, to meet Gibbs eyes. With shacking hands he raised the gun.

"Hey." Gibbs said. "What's your name?"

"Don't answer that Boy." Warned Ari. "Just aim and pull the trigger, just like I taught you. Like I showed you when I shot Kate and the other betrayers."

"You don't have to do this." Gibbs said. "You don't have to do what he says."

"Boy, you know the consequences. You die or he, choose wisely."

"Just give the gun to my son." Said Gibbs kneeling and holding out his hand towards the shacking gun. "Give it to me."

"Master wants me to kill you." Whispered Harry. "He kills me if I don't do it. But I don't want to."

"Boy I warn you." Growled Ari.

"If I give you the gun, agent Gibbs." Continued Harry lowering his weapon. "Will you make sure I get to see my parents?"

"I will if you can tell me where they are." Promised Gibbs.

"My mom and dad died, I don't mind going to them." Harry placed the gun on the hand. "Do you think an evil boy like me can get to heaven?"

"No." growled Ari aiming his weapon at Gibbs. "You will pay for this mistake boy, after I'm finished with Jethro I'll…"

Two shots were fired and Gibbs watched as Ari fell on the ground. Dead. But Gibbs was sure the gun had been aimed at him when it went off, however there was no burning pain.

Looking back he saw Ziva on the stairs lowering her weapon, tears staining her cheeks. A soft sob came from the ground and Gibbs watched the seven year old laying on the ground with a bullet wound just below the shoulder.

"Call an ambulance." He shouted to Ziva, falling on his knees next to the little fellow. "Hey, you did good, you did real good. What's your name?"

"B…b…boy." Stuttered Harry. "B…b…but I us…use…used t…to b…b…be Ha….Har…Harry."

"Harry, this is going to hurt but I need to stop the bleeding." Gibbs said, pressing a towel on the wound. "Damn it, I thought you were out the line of fire." Grumbled Gibbs.

"I…I mo…moved cou…coul…could n…not le…let y…you h…hurt."

"You caught a bullet for me?" asked Gibbs surprised. "Why."

"I…I willlll d…die wi…with ma…mas…master." Blood leaked from his mouth corners. "D…do I ge…get t…to ssssee m…my m…mom a…and d…da…dad?"

"No you will make it." Gibbs said. "Just hold on."

"Ambulance is three minutes out." Reported Ziva, dropping on the other side of the boy.

"Do you hear that Harry. Help is on the way." Gibbs said noticing the abnormal green eyes close slightly. "Hey open your eyes. Don't you dare to check out on me."

Harry held on till the paramedics pulled Gibbs away. Then the blackness won out and he fell into oblivion.

-hp-ncis-

Gibbs hadn't left the waiting room since Ziva and he entered it eight hours ago. "You killed your brother," Gibbs said suddenly. "You killed your brother to safe my life."

Tears were streaming down her face. "One thing I never forgave father was training us from a young age. Ari… the boy… he…"

"Harry. His name is Harry." Mumbled Gibbs.

A doctor entered the waiting room and walked towards them. "Special agent Gibbs?" he asked pulling a chair. "My name is Dr. Mason. I performed the surgery on Harry."

"How is he doc?"

"He's in recovery. We lost him a few times, the bullet hit an artery and if you hadn't put pressure on the wound he would have never made it to the hospital. We repaired the damage and he will have full function of his shoulder with some therapy and rest. There is however concern about his home condition, you mentioned that there is no guardian for him?"

"We have reason to believe that Harry has been kidnapped four years ago," Ziva said carefully. "the man who took him is dead. Why do you ask?"

"We found lacerations on his back, some had to be stitched. The scars indicate that this had been going on for a long time. But that's not all, sixty percent of his body has been covered with scar tissue, ranging from knife wounds to old burns. Our plastic surgeon has offered to remove the worse scars pro bono, Harry will be going back into surgery tomorrow morning."

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry, he's in recovery and he won't get out of that until after the plastic surgery is over tomorrow afternoon. You can try again the day after tomorrow, if you have any more questions, please let me know."

"Thanks doc." Mumbled Gibbs, looking up at Ziva he gave her a rare smile. "My plane to Kate's funeral leaves in two hours. Ari might have been a bastard, he was still your brother. Take care of the funeral arrangements. We can try again in two days."

"I'll have to explain father what Ari has done." Ziva said. "I don't know how."

"You'll find out a way." Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "You're a survivor."

"Boss?" Tony's voice called out. Gibbs looked over his shoulder, his team, including Jenny, Abby and Ducky were standing there. Ducky was holding a suit in his hands. "We have to catch a plane."

"One second Dinozzo." Gibbs said turning back to the Mossad agent. "You have my number, if you need anything…"

"I want to see Harry." Ziva said. "Apologize for my brothers behavior. Could you please allow me…"

"That's not up to me, but I will try." Promised the agent before joining his team.

**And the first chapter of the Harry Potter version.**

"He's a squib! You can't let him compete. He will die!" yelled Lily Potter. "Not only do you fail to draw a decent age line to keep my son safe, you also manage to let someone enter his squib twin."

"If you would keep your precious boy-who-lived in line. One of the problems would not even be here." Sneered the greasy haired professor. "That arrogant brat knew that he wasn't allowed to enter but did it anyway. Where he found the brains to ask an older year I have no idea. Can't be his parents. The only reason that this one seems remotely acceptable is his up bring, something your son clearly missed."

The witches and wizards started to scream and Daniel leaned back in his chair watching in amusement, playing with his butterfly knife. Gibbs' fingers tightened in his shoulders for a second. Behind Ziva, Sirius and Tony barely managed to hide a chuckle.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. "Let us focus on the matter on hand. Harry…"

"Daniel." Interrupted Daniel. "I had my name changed during the adoption. My name is Daniel Jethro Gibbs, you can call me Daniel or Mr. Gibbs."

"Why did you do that?" James Potter asked.

"My father gave me the option after he saved me from a terrorist." Daniel's green eyes hardened. "The name Harry didn't held any warm memories, only a painful reminder that I wasn't wanted. Dad named me Daniel, the name he would have given his son."

"We only wanted to protect you." Lily said accusing. "We tried."

"You left MY son in an abusive home, afterwards he was taken in by terrorist and even more abused until Ziva killed the man." Gibbs said angry. "I sat on his bedside for four weeks trying to convince him that he was worthy of love and a nice home. Don't say you tried, don't you dare make excuses."

"Not only that but you let MY fiancé and your best friends rot in jail while you knew he didn't commit one part of the crime. You should have supported him, but you let him sit there waiting for a rescue that never came." Ziva said with a deathly calm voice.

The room was in shock when Sirius pulled her close to kiss her temple. "Don't bother honey." Mumbled Sirius. "I wouldn't have met you if they hadn't. The eight years in that hell hole are worth the eternity I get to spend with you."

"You see boss, we should be thankful. You wouldn't have mini boss if it wasn't for them." Tony said with his mischief voice making Daniel smirk.

"Professor Snape, I would like to keep my thoughts private." The green eyes shot up to the greasy man. "If I wanted you to know them I would have spoken them out loud."

"You can't perform Occlumecy." Protested Snape. "You need magic to build shields."

"He has magic." Said Sirius. "Enough to build the shields, it's the only thing I could teach him." The 'what he didn't know himself' was unsaid, they wanted to keep Daniel a mystery as long as possible.

"I don't use a wand." Said Daniel glaring at the headmaster who was now trying to break his shields. "But that doesn't mean I'm not entitled to my privacy."

"Let's focus back on the tournament." Albus leaned forward folding his hands together. "I would like to perform a simple spell to see if with the name change you're still bound to compete." Touching the tip of the stone cup a warm feeling spread through Daniel and a soft glow surrounded him for a second. "The goblet has placed the contract on young Harry's blood…"

"Daniel." Growled Gibbs but he was ignored.

"and he's forced to compete or else he will lose his life." Finished the headmaster.

"So you are saying that it is possible to place a fourteen year old boy without magic in an magic competition without his permission and if he refuses he will be dead for sure while if he competes, the chances of survival are about the same." Tony summarized. "God, you must have many friends to be able to preach this bullshit."

"We will just have to sort Harry into a house and we will be able to help him as much as the rules allow." Grumbled Moody.

"His name is Daniel." Ziva reached the end of her patience. "And he will not be attending this school because he has his own training with us. My fiancé can teach him, he's a wizard and a damn great one."

"Little boss ears." Grinned Tony getting a head slap from Gibbs.

"You just give us the dates we need to be here…"

"The whole year." McGonagall said, the only person who showed real compassion to the teen's situation. "If Ha… Daniel leaves the school ground for longer than a twenty-four hours it will be called forfeiting and he will lose his life."

Daniel winced when Gibbs fingers squeezed his shoulder a little too hard. "You said that I was entered under a fourth school? I could just stay on the grounds like the others with my staff with me."

"Muggles in Hogwarts." Protested Snape

"My school has a magic class, given by professor Black." Smirked Daniel. "A physical education given by professor David, muggle electronica given by Professor McGee, Biology by Professor Mallard, politics by professor Vance, other classes by Dr. Reid and off course Chemistry by professor Sciuto. Under leading off headmaster Gibbs. Too bad professor Reid won't be able to travel to England since he's needed at work in the States."

"What about me?" asked Tony.

"Movie literature off course." Smiled Daniel sweetly. "Don't ask stupid questions professor Dinozzo."

Dumbledore frowned. "We can't allow…"

"They all have the qualifications to teach." Gibbs said firmly. "My team got them so we could teach Daniel. After all what happened and his gift it wasn't possible to send him to a normal school."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Daniel grinned as he kept playing with the butterfly knife. "I was raised by Ziva's brother who wanted to take revenge on my grandfather and her so he trained me to kill her. After I was saved I was confused and had these little accidents when it was loud and people touched me. Mostly I would try to fight my way out and there was not a schoolteacher who was strong enough to keep me calm and contained. I never killed anyone but injuries were very common. Luckily I grew out of it after a few weeks but by then dad had arranged a proper teacher who could handle my gift."

"Daniel is a genius with an IQ of 180 and can read like ten thousand words per minute with an eidetic memory." Bragged Tony. "Agent Reid from the FBI has the same and learned little boss how to handle it. Daniel has 3 BA's already and wanted to go for his first PhD this winter but that will have to wait."

"A Potter genius? That's the first one." Commented Snape making James glare at him.

"I'm not a Potter, I'm a Gibbs." Snapped Daniel. "Daniel Jethro GIBBS, blood adopted and approved by the Goblin law which was arranged by my godfather. My intelligence comes from years of training and just a little bit luck with my genes. But if it came from any biological parents it would have lessened when I was blood adopted and got my dad's DNA."

"That will explain it." Nodded Snape. "I'm sorry Mr. Gibbs if I insulted you. I would take insult myself if someone made those accusations to me."

"Apology accepted Professor Snape, o by the way I'm an admirer of your work." Daniel said calming down. "Your name is famous in the States, the Wolfsbane potion is free in our hospitals to help people live with their Lycanthropy. If you ever seek another job America will welcome you with open arms."

Snape looked shocked. "Thank you."

"Now, I will contact the goblins for a temporary place to stay on the grounds." Sirius said. "I'm sure I'll be back and done before dinner."

"I'll come with you." Ziva said. "Need to blow of some steam."

"Daniel, you have free use of our library and can join any class you like if you ask a teacher first." McGonagall said. "I hope that even with all these circumstances you will have a great time at Hogwarts. It's almost lunch, why don't you go to the great hall, meet some students..."

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere unfamiliar without a guard." Daniel said. "It won't be a problem that they're muggles?"

"Not at all." Said the professor. "I might have someone willing to give you a tour of the ground after if two others didn't go too far again." McGonagall glared at the Potters before guiding Daniel out the office.

Gibbs offered his arm to the old professor while Tony swung an arm around Daniel's shoulders.

"Is there still a lot of bullying going around?" Daniel asked the professor. "My godfather hasn't been a saint at school but I hoped that after the war the houses learned that it was important to reunite."

"The house rivalry is still strong but miss Granger is being bullied by her housemates. To be precise your twin and his best friend." McGonagall explained. "But every time I say something about it Albus and the Potters jump on it saying that Jack is special, he didn't mean it like that and other excuses while it get worse every year. Miss Granger is a brilliant witch but I fear it will be soon that she decides to leave us for the muggle world. I wouldn't blame her."

Looking up to his father Daniel frowned. "Do you think it is acceptable to enroll more students in NCIS Rules and discipline academy?"

"We need to work on that name." said Tony. "How about, Gibbs school for crime solving heroes?"

McGonagall blinked confused, totally ignoring Tony as she turned to Daniel. "You would take a girl you don't even know in just because she's bullied?"

When Daniel stared at the ground, Tony pulled him along whispering softly in the fourteen year olds ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take." Sighed Gibbs. "My son has been abused in every way possible. First abandoned by his parents, then abused by the Dursleys, neglected by the orphanage until he was adopted by a monster. When I found him, Daniel was pointing a gun at me while Ari was yelling to kill me or he would kill him. Daniel rather died than live another day and he was shot. He died while the doctors were trying to safe me but they managed to get him back. One of his first questions to me was why I didn't let him die. I had to explain to him that his parents had given him up, I had to teach him how to live a normal life and that he wasn't going to be beaten every time he asked a question. He had put his past behind him but to face the people that gave him up for the simple reason that he didn't have enough magic… it brings up memories. I'm proud of him how he handled himself in that office. Daniel knows what it's like to be bullied day in and out until you're ready to give up. That's why I'm sure he would take the girl in without any doubt."

"O my." McGonagall watched Tony kneel down to give the now laughing boy a piggyback. "Is that why he looks so young? I would give him twelve tops, he's smaller than his brother."

"When we found him the doctors estimated him four, five years old, he was small for a five year old but they thought that it came from the abuse. Daniel was actually seven. He will always be at the small side but at least he has the muscles to make up for that."

"That poor boy."

"He doesn't want pity." Warned Gibbs. "He just wants to help people in the same situation."

"He shouldn't get a death sentence at fourteen. I can't believe that Albus can't do anything to help."

Gibbs gave the woman a reassuring smile. "Daniel may not be able to use a wand, he might surprise you during the tasks. You don't have to worry about him."

"Maybe it's not the nicest thing to say." The professor said, smiling when she saw the two 'brothers' playing. "I'm glad to see that he's different from his brother."

"You have no idea how much Tony and Daniel are alike, and Tim fits right in with them." Gibbs said smirking. "I have my hands full with those three."

"I've only met two and I see what you mean. Please call me Minevra."

"Jethro."


	6. TB Do you hear me now

**Do you hear me now?**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Thunderbirds**

**Rating: M**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character: Alan T**

**Word count on: 12,952 Words**

**WARNING: DARK, TALK ABOUT SUICIDE, DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HEAR ME!**

**A sequel to my story Hear me, it's finished but I haven't put it up because it's rather dark. If there are enough people who like it, I will put the rest up.**

**Jeff, going back home**

Seventeen year old Alan Tracy sat across of his dad in a place nobody would ever look for the business man. Hard Rock Cafe in Rome trying to eat a hamburger that was way too big for his mouth.

When Alan had informed his father in his desire to see ancient Rome one day the father made sure that the jet was ready within the day.

It had been three weeks ago that Jeff walked in while Alan had a private conversation that shouldn't have been overheard. Still Jeff was grateful, even thanking the stars, that he did. He found out that his youngest son, his baby, was being bullied to the point that he tried to commit suicide. Not by classmates, not by strangers, not by friends, but by his family. His brothers.

A teacher had stepped in and forced Alan into a support group to talk about the constant assault on his feelings.

While the bullying was still going on, Alan learned to deal with it. Far away from his family, Alan somehow became a strong young man Jeff could be proud off and loved getting to know.

For three years, his image of Alan was of an angry teen with broken blue eyes, locking himself in his room refusing to even acknowledge his family. When Jeff overheard the call he confronted his son, but he hadn't expected the reaction he got. Alan broke down crying before falling asleep in his dad's arms.

The oldest blond, the twenty-six year old John had found them. Jeff hadn't told him what Alan had done, only that if the others didn't stop their verbal assault they would lose the youngest Tracy. John had offered to take over the management of the Thunderbird while Jeff took Alan on a well-deserved vacation.

So that night Jeff smuggled Alan out of the house into the company jet, John would tell the others about the 'business emergency' at Tracy tower that needed Jeff there and that Alan decided to tag along for a school related project.

They had been gone for three weeks now and Alan had another four weeks of summer vacation left. Every day, Jeff learned something new about Alan, much to his embarrassment. An example, all the other Tracy's were born later in the school year. They graduated at eighteen. Alan was born in September, making him an early student and allowing him to graduate a few months before his birthday. They had missed Alan's graduation, nobody had even noticed. Alan had enrolled into MIT, to study engineering with as extra course computer science. With his trust fund, Alan had rented a small apartment near campus to stay in during the year.

Jeff's image of an boy barely passing had been crushed when he saw the high school diploma with straight A's in the advanced placement. Which meant that the boy got a full scholarship for the top university on engineering.

Another surprise was Alan's offered scholarships on both his baseball talents and boxing. Apparently the seventeen year old had a great swing, with or without the bat. Alan took the offer on the MIT baseball team while telling his father that while he enjoyed to unwind himself during boxing, he didn't fancy getting a concussion during school. Boxing would remain a friendly hobby.

It broke Jeff's heart that Alan wasn't surprised that no-one knew he was graduating, that nobody cared enough to give Alan advice for his senior prom when he asked a girl, that nobody helped choosing the university and helping him decorate the apartment. Alan's shrug and piercing blue eyes felt like someone stabbing his heart as did the words "_I knew nobody would show up anyway. So why bother calling?"_

When had it come this far?

Jeff apologized for missing Alan's baseball games.

For missing the graduation.

He apologized again when they were eating in a fancy restaurant and he ordered shrimps for the two of them as appetizer and Alan had to cut in because he had a severe allergy to shellfish.

And again when Alan admitted in that while Tracy tower in NY was almost a second home to the Tracy's, he had never really saw the sights. The others had seen it all before Alan was old enough to join and now he was too young to go wandering through the streets on his own.

Every time, Alan shrugged and said it didn't matter. But it did.

So when Alan told his dad that he never saw the sights, Jeff took him. When Alan showed him the small apartment, Jeff transferred the money back to the trust fund and made sure that the security was up to date. Books were paid for and Alan received a new bat and glove. And when Alan voiced his desire to visit Rome one day, they arrived the next day.

Off course there had been the awkward talks. Alan still talked to his sponsor every day, he still wore either long shirts or bracelets to hide the scars on his wrist. Jeff didn't want to pressure his son to talk but still felt the need to tell Alan every time that he loved him and that he would be there if Alan wanted to talk.

Alan told Jeff that he had been disappointed by the lack of attention his father had given him. How it hurt when his brothers told him how worthless he was.

And during one night, while enjoying a hot chocolate in the hotel near the Tracy tower in Berlin, Alan told his father what happened _that _day.

"_If you don't want to talk about it I would understand." Jeff said carefully. "But can you tell me what happened that day."_

_Alan sat back, the warm mug resting on his belly. He closed his eyes for a second before he looked at his father. "In group, we have moments where we share what we did and how it felt. When you stand there, no-one interrupts you, you can speak freely without questions asked. Will you let me do that?"_

_Jeff nodded, and with shacking hands took the father Alan's chocolate and put both mugs on the table._

"_It was just before the incident with the Hood." Said Alan softly, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles. "I had worked hard to get my grates up, was allowed to join Fermat in the advanced courses a few months earlier. I still had troubles adjusting to my new homework load. It wasn't rare for me to skip a meal to study. Fermat was getting more worried with every pound I lost. When I arrived home for spring break, I was holding on to the hope that maybe I could be home-schooled. My grades were up and I put effort in my schoolwork. I hoped that maybe when I became part of the team, you guys wouldn't forget about me, you wouldn't tease me but look at me as maybe not an equal but at least part of the family."_

_When Jeff wanted to interrupt Alan held up his hand. _

"_Please, don't interrupt." Sighed Alan. "You shot my home-school idea down without listening. The others started teasing me during dinner and I left the table without even taking a bite. You know what happened next and after our fight in the office I stormed out to the jungle where I spend the night. In the morning, I don't know why, but I was angry that nobody even noticed I wasn't home. _

_By the time I had cooled down, you guys took off and Fermat came to inform me about five. We saw the Hood arrive on the island and through the air vents we crawled to the command centre. I know that the videos were turned off and you never asked me what had went down on the island so I'll tell you now. _

_After the Hood had contacted you, Fermat sneezed and gave us away. We fled to the silos but were trapped. By using the thunderizer we managed to get in thunderbird one silo, Fermat and Tintin worked together to keep the goons on a distance. _

_The passwords had changed so we were trapped, the Hood talked to me, promised me things. But I refused to give in, with my rock shooter I managed to hit the red button and we fell. Than the motors started and fire was getting close, for a moment I thought I had killed my friends but we hit the water just in time. We only had minor burns._

_We walked to through the jungle and in the end managed to make contact with five. They used the contact to trace us, during our escape moment I was mean to Fermat and because of me, Tintin and he were caught by Mullion. Only I managed to escape. _

_I saw how Lady Penelope and Parker fought with the goons but got overpowered by the Hood. I came out of hiding to save them. We got dumped in a freezer with the others where Lady P got us out. We managed to save you guys and you know what happened next._

_On our way back, I noticed how much damage the Hood had done. It was almost dinner time and I hadn't eaten since breakfast on school the day before, I felt the burn from our fall on my back, my knee twisted from the fall and at least a few fingers sprained. I went to Virgil for some aspirin and maybe salve for my back but was quickly pushed aside, John was hurt more than me and was given priority._

_After that everyone gathered at the pool and I didn't want to interrupt. I wanted to grab something to eat but Scott told me to wait. The mission came before dinner and I don't remember the details but I think I must have passed out after two landed. I don't know much about what happened after warts, only the teasing and the yelling on the way home. _

_I felt better after I had something in my stomach and escaped the infirmary. On my way to my room I passed your office. I heard you guys talk about how I was a liability for the team at this age and it was a mistake to start my training this young. Gordon joked that it was a mistake to make me part at the team at all. No matter what age. _

_Somehow I ended up in my room, the next day I faked an email that my presence was required at school and left the island. Parker dropped me of at school, with Fermat still home and nobody to talk with I locked myself in my room. I was scared, but I was done. I knew I couldn't run away, my face was too familiar with the press and I needed a definite way out. So taking a knife from my pencil sharpener, I… I…" Alan closed his eyes._

"_My chemistry teacher, mr. James Walice, forced his way in. We talked during my extra lessons and he knew I had it difficult at home. When he noticed that I had come back early, he hurried to my room. Later he told me that he had a bad feeling that made him come. _

_He treated me in confidence. If this landed up in my medical dossier my life would be over and if the press found out… _

_Using bandages he wrapped my wrists and I was moved to his quarters. For the remaining of the spring break he made sure I wasn't left alone. Every object that I could use to hurt myself was taken and locked away out of my reach. _

_I felt so lost, I threw temper tantrums, burst out in crying without reason. James was so patient with me, and I didn't make it easier on him. By the time school started he told the school nurse that I came back from home underfed and dehydrated and that he wanted me close for observation. It wasn't rare for mr. Walice to take a few students under his wing who had troubles at home so as long as I visited the school nurse twice a week, I was to stay in the guest rooms so they could keep an eye on my 'eating patron'. _

_With help of James I ended up with both feet back on the ground. We set up a schedule that helped me. Order helped me focus. He woke me up every morning at the same time and we went to the gym before breakfast. Then class, homework and dinner. I had to be in bed by eight. By the time I was allowed to go back to the same room as Fermat, who by now thought I was being treated for anorexia, I was able to keep myself on the right path. I still met James in the gym every morning and instead of doing homework directly after class I had a two hour baseball practise and did my homework until bedtime. _

_I was functioning on my own, but still I wasn't happy. James brought me to ASS the next weekend and he quickly became my sponsor. Since then I'm getting better. I may never get rid of the scars but I regret nothing in my life even if my past was full of hurt, I still look back and smile, because it made me who I am today. If this hadn't happened I may never got my scholarship to MIT or met all those people in ASS. It made me a better person in the end, a happier person."_

"_God Alan." Jeff sat down next to his son and gathered him in a hug and apologized for the millionth time in the last few weeks._

"Dad are you okay?" the seventeen year old looked worried to his father. "You zoned out for a few minutes."

"Yeah Ally, I was just thinking about the last few weeks." Picking up his cola the father smiled. "It's too bad we have to return to the island. I wouldn't mind spending another few weeks on vacation. We should do this again during your fall break, is there another city you wouldn't mind spending a few more days with your old man."

"You don't have to dad." Grimaced Alan. "With your work at Tracy tower and your other job."

"I want to Ally." Jeff said while ruffling the blond locks from his son. "You've been put on second place enough. You're enough away from home as it is. I don't want to lose you again so every spring and fall, the two of us will go to a major city for two nights. See the sights, okay."

Alan smiled, and to Jeff's relief it reached the piercing blue eyes. "I would love to dad. How about you choose and prepare every fall trip and I'll arrange the one during spring break."

"Just make sure you take the money from the main account." Jeff smiled. "That thrust fund is for when you have a family of your own. So how about we visit Prague in October?"

"Sure." Alan placed his cutlery down. "Pf I'm full. How about you?"

Frowning about the little Alan had finished compered to him, Jeff nodded.

The "_I'm full_ _But I finished my plate_." Wasn't said. Alan couldn't manage large portions of food because his small stomach. '_And it's our fault.' _The father thought.

"I think it's time to collect our suitcases and get to the airport." Said Jeff. "We leave in two hours."

"We got a private jet and you still insist on flying on such ridiculous time." Complained the blond.

"And it's still a twenty hour flight." Chuckled Jeff. "If we leave at nine we're lucky to arrive before dinner."

"I know but I still don't like it." Mumbled Alan.

Again ruffling the blond locks, Jeff looked fondly at his son. "How about you choose something from the gift shop. We could collect those from the Hard Rock Café all over the world."

"You mean you would eat here again?" Alan said surprised.

Jeff shrugged. "You seem to like it, and it's not that bad. I was never one for the small expensive portions. A hamburger at least fills my stomach."

"Awesome." And the teen disappears, Jeff paid the bill and waited for his youngest in the warm evening air. When Alan emerged out of the shop he showed his father two buttons. "The guy told me a lot people collect them. I bought two different kinds so we know who has been where. I'll collect the weird shaped ones and you get the round."

"Good idea Alan." Praised Jeff as he put the buttons in the bag. "Ready to go?"

"If we have to." Said Alan softly. Jeff looked at Alan to continue. "These last few weeks were amazing. I don't want to go back to normal."

"We won't. I won't let it go back to what it was Ally, you need to trust me with that." Jeff wrapped an arm around the small shoulders.

"I wish I could dad." Whispered Alan. "But it has been going on for so long."

"And it stops now."

They retrieved their bags and took a cap to the airport. After securing the bags, Alan took place in the main chair behind the steering wheel. Another surprise for Jeff had been Alan's driving and pilot license. And Alan was good behind any wheel.

After flying for over an hour, Jeff noticed how pale Alan looked and how tightly he held the steering wheel. "Alan, why don't you go and lie down for a few hours." Suggested Jeff. "I'll wake you up in a few hours so we don't tire ourselves out with flying."

"You could go first…" hesitated Alan.

"Nonsense, didn't you notice the amount of coffee I drank before take-off?" smiled the billionaire. "Go, I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Switching to automatic pilot, Alan surrendered the wheel to his father. "I'll be in the back. Wake me if you need anything."

The father waited a half hour before checking. Alan was curled up on the small couch, the blanket half over him and the ocean waves sound softly playing on the background. Running a hand through the soft blond locks, Jeff pulled the blanket a bit higher before tucking his son in. It was strange to see how young the seventeen year old looked in his sleep. Awake, Alan stood guarded and his blue eyes were damaged. In sleep, all the tension disappeared and his face relaxed.

He tenderly kissed his youngest forehead before turning back to the cockpit. Going over the radars to see if something had changed, he settled back in the comfy chair. He then pulled his smartphone out of his pocket calling a familiar number of someone he knew would be awake at this hour.

"_mmmister Tr…Tracy hhhow aa… arre y…you_?" Brains stuttered over the phone.

"Brains, I need a favour." Said Jeff. "Could you see if Kyrano is still awake."

"_I'm here sir_." The loyal servant said. "_I was bringing master Brains is evening tea before turning in. What can we do for you?"_

"I need to island for me and my boys for a week." Started Jeff. "Something has been brought to my attention and I need to handle it before it gets out of hand. Brains, would you mind spending another week up in five, or could you bring John down and take a few days' vacation?"

"_FFFermatt aa… and I wwwwould lli… llli… love tttto sssspend a a wwweek uuup iin fiv… five." _Stuttered the inventor.

"Thank you, Brains." Sighed Jeff. "Take Scott with you so John doesn't fly back alone in three. Kyrano Tracy 2 is at your service for any vacation place you want with your family, I know it's a bit short day but I really need my boys alone. Virgil and Gordon can bring you to your destination so neither of them have to fly back alone."

"_Certainly sir." _Kyrano said. _"I'll inform my wife that she has to pack the suitcases. And sir, I'm glad you finally noticed young Alan's situation. My daughter has been distraught about his welfare."_

"_FFFermatt too._" Said Brains quietly.

Running a hand through his own greying hair, "I'm only disappointed at myself that it took so long for me to notice."

"It's being here now that's important. There's no past and there's no future. Time is a very misleading thing. All there is ever, is the now. We can gain experience from the past, but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future." Quoted Kyrano. "I wish you good luck master Tracy."

"Thank you." Jeff said honest. "Both of you."

Cutting the call of, Jeff leaned back in his chair. Wondering how he was going to fix this mess.


	7. HP Heal in the past

**Heal in the past.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter **

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character: Harry P. James P. Sirius B. **

**Word count on: 18,560 Words**

**When the phoenix tears and venom mix, something magical happened and Harry find himself in the past with his sixteen year old father. Harry has no choice than stay frozen in his twelve year old body until he's back in 1992, but until then, he has a war to win and this time with a family behind him. **

***They say that abandonment is a wound that never heals. I say only that an abandoned child never forgets.***

A body can only take on so much before it gives up.

Harry should have died before his fifth birthday, but his magic was strong, strong enough to feed and heal him. Magic was a mother to him, watching over and comforting him for as long as he could remember. He named it 'mother' when he hadn't known it was magic.

She would wrap around him as a shield of love and kiss the injuries, his relatives provided, better.

But a body can only take on so much before it gives up.

Even now, after living at Hogwarts for the better part of two years, Harry still wasn't able to eat enough without throwing up, he was still too scared to speak up, to do better on his schoolwork than his friends Hermione and Ron.

He tried to be better, taking an extra bite during dinner when the warm wind caressed his cheek, doing his homework twice, once for himself and once to hand in. He could feel 'mother's' disapproval at that but it was for the best.

The injuries were less frequent at Hogwarts. Sure, there was the occasional bludger, the hexes in the hallway and off course the thing with Voldemort last year, but he had time to recover before the next injury.

Still, a body can only take on so much before it gives up and it seemed that a basilisk bite was the last drip.

Harry watched Tom Riddle gloat at his victory. But Harry had one last card to play.

_Hold on_ it wasn't the first time he heard that voice. His 'mother' was near, which meant we was close to dying.

But this time she couldn't safe him.

The phoenix few near. Fawkes butted his head to Harry's cheek, pushing the diary closer while Harry searched for the power to move.

_Hold on, you need to hold on. Hold on honey!_

What was the point? Even if he survived this, he knew he couldn't live through another summer.

"Ah Harry Potter, now look how far you've fallen. Truly, it is miraculous that a child such as you ever had a hope to defeat such a powerful wizard as I. ha! What miserable and wretched existence to lead. Why look now, even Dumbledore's pet cries for you. Don't you see? Even this beast knows you're going to die." Tom Riddle laughed, his voice echoing through the Chamber of Secrets.

With the last of his energy, Harry grabbed the fang that had been in his arm and stabbed the diary. Riddle screamed and a light surrounded him before he burst into dust.

Ginny woke with a gasp. "Harry!"

_Hold on!_

"No please, I didn't mean to! It's my fault!" Ginny sobbed. Was this how everything was going to end? He rather died that Halloween with his parents, would it all have been for nothing?

Was this what it was to die?

_Hold on! You need to keep breathing! Keep breathing!_

He would, if he could. But there was no more strength, what was the point? A blur of colors became brighter while Fawkes sang.

_I will give you time to heal. _Mother promised. _To learn and to train. To be loved. Just hold on._

The last thing he noticed before the tides of blackness washed over him was the feeling of falling, wrapped in his mother's arms.

-hp-

The start of a new school year was still six weeks away when Dumbledore made his morning walk through the corridors. Most teachers went on a vacation or visit family but he never did. Hogwarts was his home.

The silence felt wrong. It always did. No laughter of children, no pranks, panic about an essay. It was silent. Until Fawkes disturbed it with a sad song.

Dumbledore didn't waste any time hurrying to the grounds where his familiar was thrilling a mourning song.

The red bird was crying into a child's mouth. First Dumbledore's heart stopped, thinking that James Potter's corpse was brought here by death eaters. But the child, while a scary resemblance to one of Dumbledore's favorite students, was years younger. James had just sixteen in March while this child looked ten, eleven at the most. Besides, James wore the finest clothing while this boy was dressed in rags.

It breaks the headmaster's old heart to see someone so young lose his life, but then he saw the faint raising of the boy's chest. One diagnostic spell later had him send an Patronus to Madame Pomfrey. He scooped the boy up and hurried to the infirmary, praying that he wouldn't be too late, that Fawkes tears gave him the time.

Poppy flooed in the moment Albus placed the light child on the bed. "Good heavens. What happened Albus?" she asked running over.

"I don't know, Fawkes found him." The headmaster said. "He has basilisk venom in his blood and Fawkes donated tears, there are several broken bones that were never set, a very dark curse scar and he is malnourished. Do you think he can make it?"

"I have no idea." Pomfrey started pouring potions in the boy's mouth. "Phoenix tears are the only cure for the venom, I can't help anymore. Please help me set the poor dear's bones."

Both adults were glad that the child was unconscious for this part. Dumbledore used a bone shattering curse after which the healer healed the bones right. The school nurse used a cream to help the scrars on the boy's back fade.

"I have never seen a scar this dark before." Pomfrey said smoothing the hair back. "It is fresh, he couldn't have it long. Probably will stay there for the rest of his life." She sighed. "What has happened to him Albus? He had injuries new and some years old. And the resemblance to James…" Pomfrey asked, she started to tuck the boy in after giving him dreamless sleep.

"I don't know who harmed the child." Dumbledore sight taking a seat next to the bed. "We can only hope he can answer our questions when he wakes up. Would you object if I used a drip of his blood to find out his name and parentage?"

"As long as you make sure they pay." Poppy said. "No child deserves to suffer like this."

"We will find the ones responsible." Promised the headmaster. He accio-ed a potion and let one drip fall on the parchment. Taking the small hand into his, Dumbledore pricked the finger and let one drip fall on the same parchment. When it glowed Dumbledore picked it up and reading it over. "O dear I fear that our young guest comes from far."

"How far?" questioned the healer.

"Almost twenty years in the future." Dumbledore said. "It appears that I won ten galleons from Minerva."

"Ten galleons…" Poppy's eyes widened when she remembered the bet the deputy headmistress and the headmaster had going on for four years. "This is Lily and James' son?!"

"Harry James Potter, born on July 31, 1980 to James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter Evans." Read Albus showing the parchment to her.

"They would never allow this to happen to their child." Tears gathered in Pomfrey's eyes. "Oh that poor boy. But how did he come here Albus? This can't be."

"Magic works in strange ways." The headmaster said wise. "He might have wished for his parents or a spell went wrong. Unless he knows, we might never know. Can you watch him, I have a visit to make at the Potter Manor."

"Yes off course." Poppy took place at Harry's side taking the thin hand in hers. "I will send you a message as soon as he wakes but with the potions I gave him that shouldn't happen for the next few hours."

"Thank you Poppy." An far older man than who woke up this morning made his way to the edge of the wards before apparating away.

-hp-

Dorea Black was reprimanding her son and his best friend for their latest prank which ended in a large amount of work for the house-elves. "You two are going repaint the whole room without magic. I will confiscate both brooms until you two are finished."

"But mom!" "But aunt Dorea!" her two boys chorused.

"I don't want to hear it." She warned. "If you wanted to have your privileges, you shouldn't have blown up the dining room. Now, Evvi has prepared the room for you, start working."

"Yes ma'am." Mumbled the boys, their shoulders dropping and head down.

"Madame." Zonbey, Evvi's husband bowed. "Mr. Dumblely request a word. He's says it's really important."

Dorea immediately glared at the boys grabbing an ear from both pulling them to the entrance hall. "What have you two done now?!"

"Nothing!" cried James.

"I swear!" Sirius howled.

"O wait until your father comes home." Threated the Lady Potter, she never released the hold on the squirming boys ears. "Good morning headmaster. To what do we own this pleasure?"

"Please, call me Albus." The man looked grave at James before turning back to Dorea. "Something occurred on Hogwarts, but I rather discuss this with your husband and you in private."

Dorea looked taken back from the look in the ancient eyes. "James, Sirius, go paint the dining room. Now."

After one last look at the two adults the boys hurried to the dining room, probably to find the invisibility cloak to spy.

"Zonbey, I want you to go to the auror office and tell my Husband that he has to return home now. Tell him that Dumbledore wants to have a word with us."

"Yes mistress." And he disappeared.

"Let's move this to the study." Dorea said. "Can I offer you tea?"

"Yes please." They took place in the comfy chairs while Evvi served tea.

Charlus Potter, still dressed in his auror robes, entered through the floo, looking worried. "Dorea, dear, what's going on?"

"Charlus, Dorea, what I'm going to tell you might be shocking and must be kept a secret, but you have the right to know." Albus said with a sigh.

"Wait a moment." Charlus pulled his wand and pulled the wards around the study, making it impossible for the boys to eavesdrop. "There were little ears listening in just outside the door. Please continue."

"This morning Fawkes, my phoenix, found a boy on the grass. I thought him death but then I saw him breath." Albus said. "Poppy and I worked on him for over an hour, he has been through hell and we had to rebreak several bones, work on the scars covering his entire body."

"O the poor child." Dorea said, holding Charlus hand.

"That's not all, he has a dark curse scar on his forehead, one I have never seen before." Continued the headmaster. "And basilisk venom in his blood."

"He's still alive?" Charlus asked unbelieving.

Albus nodded. "Phoenix tears, Fawkes got to him soon enough."

"I feel for the boy, go knows how much we love our son and we would never wish harm to another child. But what has this to do with us?" Charlus asked.

"Keep in mind that magic has many secrets and we're far away from discovering all of them." Dumbledore said. "Since the boy was unconscious, I preformed a parentage test to learn his name. these are the results, I swear they are real." He handed the parchment to the head-Auror.

"How is this possible?" whispered Dorea. "This can't be."

"I will try to get to the bottom of this." Promised the headmaster. "But I must know, would you be willing to take him in if the need is there?"

"Yes." Dorea said. "If this is right he's my grandson and even not, he's a child in need."

"I want to perform the spell myself before I will allow him in my home." Charlus said. "These are dangerous times with Voldemort gaining followers. I must be sure he's not pretending to be family to gain our thrust."

"Charlus, he's just a child." Dorea said.

"No child has injuries like that." Said the man firm. "I bet that that boy never had a chance to be a child. I agree we must help the boy, protect him from who hurt him but until we're certain he is who this paper says he is, I don't want him near Jamie and Siri. There is one form of magic which they can't fool. If the Potter ring accepts Harry, the boy is a Potter and I will start hunting down the people who dared to hurt my grandson."

Dorea nodded in acceptance. "Can we see him?"

"We will floo to the hospital wing from here." Dumbledore said. "He's still sleeping, I want you to brace yourself. His face can be familiar."

Albus went first and after instruction to Evvi to warn the lady if the boys need her, Lady and Lord Potter stepped through. "Dear Heavens." Dorea rushed over to the bed. "He looks exactly like James."

"He does." Charlus pulled the Potter family ring from his finger, he couldn't remove his Lord-ring but the Potter family ring was keyed to the Potter signature. James had one since his eleventh birthday. Carefully slipped the Lord the ring around the small finger. It glowed before it shrunk to fit perfectly. "He is either my son or James, but Harry is a Potter for sure."

"Oh that poor boy." Dorea smoothed the black hairs back before turning to Dumbledore. "He will stay with us off course. We can inform the ministry that Harry is our son who we lost years ago shortly after his birth. We only showed James after his first birthday so there won't be any questions to that. I rarely left home while James was younger… his birthday is next week if I recall, how old will he be?"

"Thirteen." Poppy said sadly. "I ran a deep diagnostic spell. He will be turning thirteen in a few days. The constant malnourished and abuse stunt his grow. His caregivers were horrid to the child."

"James would never had done this." Dorea said defending her son. "He must have been taken, he must have because James would never harm a child."

"I agree." The healer sat next to the Lady. "Look at this timeline, until fifteen months after his birth Harry was a healthy child. A minor skinned knee was the worst injury and it was treated with potions even though it would heal on his own. There is indication of abuse, not even a missed feeding. Suddenly there are diaper rashes, bruised limps, malnourishment. He must been taken around that time. That or James and Lily…"

"No, I refuse to believe that." Dorea said. "Because even if James d…dies, we, Sirius, Alice, Remus or Peter, even Minerva would have stepped up to take Harry in. I refuse to believe that all his friends died."

There was a silence in the room. "What are you going to tell James?" Albus asked.

"The truth." Charlus said. "He deserves to know the truth."

"And the name of Harry's mother?" Pomfrey asked.

Dorea bit her lip. "If Harry knows, then I will inform him but otherwise I will let history run its course."

"We have to go home." Charlus said, holding Harry's still hand in his. "We need to talk with James together, he would want to meet Harry."

"I think it's wiser if we wait until Harry is walking around." Albus said. "We wouldn't want to overwhelm him and we have no idea about his state of mind."

"You will floo me when he's ready to have visitors." Dorea said, kissing her grandson's forehead. "We will have his room ready at the manor."

"I will." Promised Dumbledore. "But for now let him sleep in peace."

-hp-

James was watching his parents with disbelieve. "My almost thirteen year old son… who came from the future… somehow managed to get himself in the past after being bitten by a basilisk?" he asked. "Is this supposed to be a payback prank for what happened in the dinner because then your pranking skills are really bad dad."

"We're not joking son." Charlus said. "My second ring has acknowledged him as a heir what makes him either mine or yours. Dumbledore used a parentage spell and your name is listed as his father right under his date of birth in 1980."

"I know this must come as a shock…"

James eyes narrowed. "A shock?" he yelled. "My son is… was… will be abused! I would never ever hurt him, neither would padfoot."

Sirius nodded, he would never do what his parents did to him.

"According to Healer Pomfrey, he was a happy and well cared for baby for his first year. We think he has been taken from you but until he wakes up we can't be certain."

"Can I see him?" James asked. "Who is his mother? Does he have the Potter hair? How bad were he injures?"

"Calm down son." Charlus said. "Dumbledore will floo us when Harry is able to have visitors. His injuries were pretty bad and we don't want to overwhelm him. And as for his looks, he could pass as your twin. You need to have a little patience. Why don't you help your mother ready a room for your new brother?"

"He's not my brother, he's my son!" protested James.

"We can't tell people he's from the future." Dorea said. "And you can't father a child when you're three years old. Harry will post as your younger brother." But the sixteen year old clearly didn't agree with it.

"Prongs, if you were the pup's father you'll have to be all responsible around him and you know, set rules and follow them yourself." Sirius said. "With a little brother you can get him in trouble or blame him for our pranks."

James relaxed, "That is actually not a bad idea padfoot." The marauders smiled at each other. "Not bad at all."

"Just be careful, Harry might be scared of strangers." Warned Dorea. "He might be scared of us."

"I am his father." Said James.

"Harry might not even know you are." Charlus said calmly. "Either that or you are the one who hurt him. Either way the child is in a different time with nobody who knows him, and possibly he doesn't know anyone. He will be very scared and we will need to support and protect him."

"Uncle Charlus, nobody will touch our pup." Said Sirius firm. "Now, James and I have a room to decorate."


	8. HP-AV War innocence

**War innocence**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter and The Avengers**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Angst &amp; Drama**

**Main Character: Harry P. Hermione G. Steve R.**

**Word count on: 20,828 Words**

**The war was over, but to many died. Harry and Hermione flee to the muggle world and enroll in an high school and later university while living in an remote place where they can live their lives in peace. S.H.I.E.L.D. leaves them alone but when Captain America wakes up, where can the soldier learn most about the new era and get understanding, then with who have been though war like him?**

A terrible war had destroyed their innocence. One which innocent eyes never should have seen, but children still fought to protect their loved ones or take vengeance.

Harry, fifteen year old Harry played a key role in the war by leading a group children, their ages varying from seventeen year olds, almost adults, to thirteen just reaching puberty. General Potter, as many called him, had been trained from the age of eleven by several high elite killers. His first kill was several months before his twelfth birthday. He lost count during the battle of the red night where he had to leave two friends behind. After seeing Oliver Wood, upcoming seventh year being hit by a stray killing curse on a shopping day, the summer before Harry's third year, Harry lost it. Lethal but legal curses flew from his wand, hitting everyone with dark magic on their left upper arm. This didn't stop the Death Eaters from killing his beloved godfather.

Three days later Harry was shipped off to America for special training, guarded by Remus Lupin, Alistor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They handled the evening dueling classes and during the day there was a mixture of material arts by Miss Romanoff and weapon training from Mister Barton.

Harry wasn't blind to the pity shining in their eyes, he wasn't deaf to the complains they shouted at his guards, but someone had put the war on his shoulders and he wasn't going to let Voldemort win without putting up one hack of a fight.

Six months later, the new year just started, he was brought back to Britain, back to school. That's when he started to teach others how to protect themselves.

He didn't listen to the complains from the adults that the wizards and witches he trained were underage, that they were children. He was thirteen himself, except for Ginny Collin and Luna, he was the youngest of the group and they expected from him that he would fight.

They let him do his OWL's that year, together with the incredible genius Hermione Granger, his second in command as Colonel and one of his best friends.

Their NEWT's followed the Christmas after and Harry was put in an elite task force to hunt down the prominent Death Eaters from the inner circle. Their base was the school where they returned to after every mission. Hermione stayed at Hogwarts to train the others and keep Harry up to speed about developments while the was away.

Not even a year later, a few days after the start of the new school year, Voldemort attacked. The teachers had send everyone under seventeen to the bunkers to save them from the horrors of war, but some managed to escape to serve under their General. They fought in groups all leaded by a captain named by their group. So many died that day, light, dark neutral, blood status, it didn't matter anymore in death.

Dumbledore fell, looking even older in death. Harry never liked the man, he had forced him into this war where children had no business being in without even an explanation why. But the death deserve their respect.

Harry wanted to place the fallen wand over the headmaster's chest when a warm feeling went through him. His invisibility cloak was wrapped around his shoulders, the ring he had destroyed because it was a horcrux appeared around his finger and the wand wouldn't be released.

The magical back slash made everyone fell back except for Harry.

Knowledge flooded his mind while his wand seemed to have a life of its own. Voldemort was stripped of his magic, and with him every marked Death Eater, but stripping someone from magic was different from having their magic bound.

It was unnatural.

Harry visited many funerals, looking lost as one by one his friends were laid to rest. He and Hermione left soon after. The magical world held nothing for them.

The news reached them before Hermione showed the symptoms. The spell Harry used to take away the magic of the dark forces had one side effect. It took away a little bit of magic every time someone did something dark or mean.

And everyone did something wrong in their lives. Even babies, who were naturally greedy were slowly stripped of their powers.

Fifteen year old Harry refused to do something about it except for his sister and Hermione accepted his decision. Maybe it was better that magic slowly died out, she had said one evening, in their experience it only brought pain. Being bullied as child for being different to wars arguing over blood. But she was still grateful that Harry made sure that she could keep the little magic she had.

She and Harry studied three months to apply to a high school in the states. They were emancipated because of their NEWT's and Harry's Lordship from both the Black and Potter houses. Hermione's parents had died at the beginning at the war, for no other reason than having a witch as daughter.

The house Harry bought with the money from his inheritance was hidden in the woods. They deserved the peace after all.

They had both a large bedroom with separate bathroom and balcony looking out over the forest on the first floor. There was a kitchen, sitting room and library at the ground floor but it was the basement where they spent the most time. There was a shooting range, training room, meditation room and even a room for Harry to practice magic, he was strangely enough not affected by the decline of magic.

The siblings by chose wanted to have a shot at a normal life, but if you've seen war, you can't unseen it.

Harry, raised as a soldier to lead people in war got unwanted attention by the teenage girls at school. They were the same age as him, but you age mentally different in a war. Their eyes weren't scared from the countless bodies.

Even with that Hermione felt at home in the states, more than she ever felt at Hogwarts. She loved to study and being able to learn new things without the war and prejudices hanging over her. With the magic she still had she learned as much of healing spells she could and she kept up the material arts and weapon training but other than that she took the 'civilian' life better than Harry. It may help that she had seen less battles and death than he had.

With the help of a special time turner, they finished high school the summer Harry turned sixteen. Several scholarship offers were send their way. With Harry able to apparate where ever they wanted, the siblings could go to any university they wanted and still keep living in their hidden home.

In the end, Hermione decided to presume her childhood dream to be a doctor. With the remaining magic she had she might be able to save lives where the muggle methods stopped. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do, it wasn't like he had to work, he had enough money to support his great-great-great-grandchildren. But not wanting to be separated from his sister he choice Electrical Engineering, ever since he defeated Voldemort his magic didn't seem to react to technology and he loved to discover the area that had been forbidden to him at his relatives and school.

It was Hermione's coming of age when a man approach them. Harry had prepared a picnic on the grass near a fountain.

Both had noticed that they were being watched but when a black man with an eye lap like a pirate came towards them, Harry's hand went towards his wand and Hermione grabbed her magical bag where her gun was.

"At ease General, Colonel." The one eyed man said. "We mean you two no harm."

Harry let out a snort, his hand never wavering from its position. "We've heard that before, sir." Said Hermione. "Don't blame us for not trusting that phrase anymore."

"I'm sorry for that." The man bowed his head in respect. "May I take a seat?"

"You may, if you tell us your name and business." Hermione said, gesturing to the ground.

"My name is Nick Fury, the director of Shield." Fury said taking place on the ground. "You remember our organization?"

"You trained me." Harry said, "Prepared me for war at the age of twelve." Hermione glared at the man, her fingers tightening around the gun.

"Yes, but I assure you we normally don't put children in wars." Said Fury guilty. "They say you're the reason that magic is disappearing from this earth."

"I invoked a spell to strip people from their magic if they don't use it for right and only for their own gain." Harry said simply. "I can't help it that almost every witch or wizard doesn't know how to use it for anything except their own gain."

"I'm not here to accuse you, General. I'm here to thank you." Fury said. "The magical community has given us so many trouble's in the past. Our government has taken every magical person under their wing and given them a muggle course. Soon they will be able to resume lives as muggles like it's supposed to be."

"Sir, government directors normally don't seek out people only to personally give them their thanks." Hermione said coolly. "If you could skip to the real reason you're here? That would be appreciated."

"Very well," said the director. "I came to ask a favor. I'm fully aware that we don't deserve one after what we put you through but I'm still asking."

"You can always ask." Said Harry before Hermione could begin to rant.

Fury nodded and pulled a file with a large red stamp on top marking it confidential. "Meet Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

"I've heard about him." Hermione frowned. "I believe that he saved my grandfather's life during the second world war, I thought he died in the wars."

"Captain America saved many lives, but he was never officially declared death, only MIA." Admitted Fury, "We recently recovered him from the ocean. He has been frozen for seventy years and is at the same age and strength as the day he went under. He woke up very confused yesterday and has trouble adjusting."

"I feel sorry for the captain, but what has this to do with a favor?" asked Hermione.

"We know that the two of you share a house very remote area. I wondered if you would be willing to take him in for a few weeks and help him adjust to the life without the war."

"I don't think…" started Hermione but was interrupted by Harry.

"He has seen war, he leaded people in war and lost friends, Hermione. Just like me, just like you." The raven haired wizard said softly. "But he lost everyone and I still have you. He should have someone who understands what it feels like."

Hermione looked in the green eyes of her brother. "Are you sure, it will mean that we have to explain magic and our war to him. Are you ready for that?" she asked softly and Harry looked pleading at Fury.

"We'll inform him on the basics." Promised the man and the two nodded.

"Well, as long as it doesn't interrupt our studies. He still looks at the beginning of his twenties so he could attend college with us. Maybe Political Science or something?" offered Hermione.

"Marvelous." Sighed Fury. "I'll have him transported to your location at 1800 sharp. I'm glad you accept the other option was Tony Stark and I don't know if the captain would survive that."

"Tony Stark?" asked Harry.

"You don't know him? O that is great, I so want to see Starks face when he finds this out." Fury said chuckling. "Don't you keep up with the news?"

"To much hate and death." Said Hermione. "We try to keep as much away from that as we can."

Fury nodded in acceptance. "Tony stark is the Iron man."

"I heard about that, our professor said something about that on the first day." Harry remembered. "We couldn't build an Iron man while at school or something. I didn't understand that reference."

"This is gold, I have to make sure I arrange a meeting between you three. That might put a dent in his ego. I will see you tonight, General Potter, Colonel Granger."

"Director Fury." Nodded the two, only when he left the hands left their position from their weapons.

5


	9. TB Silence

**Silence**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Thunderbirds**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Drama**

**Main Character: Alan T. Scott T.**

**Word count on: 5,774 Words**

**When Scott is failing a class he needs to pass to graduate there is only one option. Volunteering. **

**He gets a traumatized genius appointed to him and all he has to find out is the boy's name if he wants to pass. Only, the child hasn't spoken a word since he was found in an ally almost four years ago.**

Scott Tracy wasn't a happy seventeen year old. No he was failing social study and the only way to graduate is by some stupid extra credit project. He'll get some kid from a foster family, one off those damaged, abused kind and be a big brother. He was already a big brother. And his younger brothers were damaged too. He should be taking care of them. Not some stranger.

After five years, the family still hadn't recovered from losing their mother. Only a year after losing the youngest. Alan.

Looking at the picture on his cell, his mom and Alan, Scott felt a burning pain in his throat.

"Oh Ally." He sighed.

The teacher Buset looked up. "Did you say something Mr Tracy?"

"No sir,"

"Okay, we decided to appoint you a young boy, eight year old. Here is his file, you'll meet him tomorrow after fifth period."

"But I have gym the sixth." Scott protested.

"This has priority. Read the file and don't be late." Warned Buset.

Grumbling Scott collected his stuff and walked out of the class room. Stupid school, stupid social studies, stupid kid.

The others were already waiting by the car. "Where were you?" John asked climbing on the front seat.

Not wanting to explain he was failing he grumbled "I'm volunteering. It helps if I want to go to Yale after this year."

"It's nice you'll be helping others." Virgil nodded. The fourteen year old had the annoying habit of speaking like he was older.

"What are you going to do Scotty?" Gordon asked.

"Big brother program. For foster kids." Three… two… one… His brothers started laughing, Scott closed his eyes and sighed. He really hated social studies.

That night Scott made sure all his brothers were sleeping, well John was old enough to decide for himself to stay up stargazing all night. His father had called, it could get late tonight, just like the night before and the night before that. He probably stay in the office that night.

Well it paid for Scott's car so…

Laying on his bed, Scott opened the file.

**Name: ? **

**First name: ? (A)**

**Date of birth: ? (estimated around 2004-2005)**

**Eye colour: Blue**

**Hair colour: Blond**

**Prominent features: Birthmark on his right shoulder, scarring as mentioned in file.**

**In foster program since: 29 November 2010 **

**Location foster family: Kansas**

**Medical alerts: Allergic to Penicillin and light troubling glucose levels**

**Child found during the blizzard on 11 November 2010. Police found him hiding under a thin blanket, shielding from the cold. Clothing was shorts and a T-shirt. Injuries clearly visible. When he was found he had a fever and the police brought him to a local hospital. Falls into coma for two weeks.**

**The child comes from an abusive home, broken bones, some still healing, some never properly healed, scar tissue covering his back and old knife wound in the stomach. No signs of sexual assault. CPS is called in.**

**24 November 2010, Child woke up fully for the first time, hasn't made a sound. Scared of surroundings.**

**2 December 2010, boy still hasn't spoken a word. He looks up when spoken to, questions are answered with a nod or a shack with the head. **

**6 December 2010, fever broke. First signs of improvement.**

**12 December 2010, there is no medical reason why he won't speak. When asked about the name he points to the letter A on the board. Age child 5.**

**15 December 2010, allergy found. Penicillin. A in ICU, breathing troubles.**

**18 December 2010, DNA results back, no match in system.**

**20 December 2010, A back in normal room. Fever under control. A still not speaking.**

**5 January 2011, discharged from hospital, placed under foster couple #1579 **

**11 February 2011, A has no trouble adjusting to school. IQ 162, reads, writes assignments, math genius. Still hasn't spoken. Meetings psychologist show no improvement. Is able to write but makes no move to answer questions other than silent 'yes' or 'no'. Still scared of surroundings.**

**22 April 2011, placed under foster couple #6844. No improvement.**

**5 July 2011, placed under foster couple #5745. No improvement.**

**30 September 2011, placed under foster couple #4451. No improvement.**

**9 January 2012, placed under foster couple #8244. No improvement.**

**7 February 2012, placed under foster couple #5484. No improvement.**

**13 November 2012, placed under foster couple #774. No improvement.**

**27 June 2013, placed under foster couple #2364. No improvement.**

**14 December 2013, placed under foster couple #3511. No improvement. Placed in Big-Brother program under student #69848**

"Damn." Groaned Scott.

"Something wrong Scottie?" John wandered in their joined room.

Looking to the blond he put the file back in his backpack. "That kid I'll be going to be a big brother to, he's around eight-nine years old and has been jumping foster families since he's five. Nine foster homes in three years. Clear signs of abuse. And the best part is that he hasn't spoken a word since he was found. O and he's some kind of genius."

"Wow, well, uhm good luck?" John offered climbing under the covers.

"Yeah thanks bro." Scott sighed, following his brothers example.

Scott sat in an office, waiting for the child.

"Here is it A." a woman guided a small blond boy into the room. "You're allowed to sit down if you want sweetie." She pointed at the chairs next to Scott but A sat down on the ground in the corner. The kid brought his knees up and the woman couldn't help but sigh disappointed. "Scott Tracy?"

"Yes ma'am. That's A?"

"Yes." The madam sat down behind a desk. "The point of this is trying to get A out of his shell. As you can see he's a shy kid."

"Understatement much." Scott whispered under his breath.

"You'll be asked to spend an hour a day with him. Teach him stuff a normal child does. Go swimming, help him with homework, play soccer."

"With all respect madam, I have three younger brothers. I know what it takes to be an older brother. Just how long will this take for me to get the extra credit?"

"Until he is placed in another foster home or when you find out his name."

"So all I have to do is find out this kid name?" Scott said surprised.

A sad smile played on the woman's lips. "I've been the CPS contact working on A's case for three years now. His shrink and I have been trying to get his name since the beginning."

"I bet you ten dollar I can get his full name at the end of this year." Scott offered.

"If you get his name, I'll get you an A for social studies." She kneeled next to the scared boy. "A, this is Scott, he'll be your buddy for the next few weeks. You remember what we told you about him." Scott was studying A's face but other he would have missed the small nod. "A, you promise to wait until Scott comes to get you from the library?" the woman asked careful. "We don't want to lose you again okay? And you need to listen to everything Scott says. He'll be responsible for your welfare."

"Where does he go to school?" Scott asked hoping it wasn't too far.

"Here actually," said the CPS worker. "A is in a special program for gifted kids. Everything he reads, hears or sees, he remembers. And I mean everything. He has yet to get a grade lower than an A, except for Oral exams."

"So his name fits." Smiles Scott, kneeling next to A. "So I pick him up every day after school, spend an hour or longer with him and bring him home? That's it?"

"Yes, but you need to keep an eye on him. Because A doesn't talk he has been a main target for bullies and he has the tendency to wander off."

"I will keep him safe." Scott looked in the scared deep blue eyes. Noticing how much they look like his mother's eyes, except the haunted, scared depths. "Is it okay if I include my other brothers in this as well?"

"As long as you are the main character in A's life, I believe it's okay." After looking into those blue eyes, she continued. "I'll be going now A. I'll pick you up for your appointment tomorrow afternoon okay?"

No replay. It was a rhetorical question somehow A didn't feel the need to listen. "Let's go A." Scott took the bag from the CPS worker. "I'll take your bag and we'll go to the park."

It took a few seconds before A listened. But he did listen.

Within half an hour sat the oldest Tracy on the swing, A sitting on the one next to him. "Okay, I don't know how you feel about it but I think this stinks. I'll be your 'big brother' until the summer, but I have three younger brothers that need me too. So I'll tolerate you and you tolerate me and we'll be fine or something. Or you could give me your name and you'll be free from me. I doubt that would happen soon."

A just looked at him.

"I thought so." Sighed Scott.

The next day picked Scott the boy up from the library, kicked a ball back and forth in the park and brought him back to the foster home.

It went a few days on like that. On Saturday took Scott A to the park, but there were too many people, freaking the small boy out. Sunday Scott took A to church, explaining about religion and praying. He took A home five hours later than he planned. And Scott didn't mind.

Thursday sat Scott back on the swing he and A claimed. The older boy wasn't that annoyed with his assignment anymore. Taking A for more than an hour with him, playing some soccer with him or just sitting against the tree, telling the silent boy about his life, school and family.

"For tomorrow, my youngest brother, who is part fish, has swim class and I have to bring him. So can you swim?" it was almost impossible to see the small shake of A's head. "Okay, today will consisted of shopping. I got some money to buy you clothing. Let's get you a pair of swimming trunks."

Placing the boy's backpack back on his shoulder, Scott walked towards the shopping mall. Looking back he noticed that A hadn't moved.

"A, if I walk away, you'll follow me. Unless I say so. I'm not going to command you around or saying that you need to come with me every time okay?"

The boy nodded and jumped from the swing. "It was kind of cute to see the small boy run towards him." Scott mussed. The blue eyes looked up to him in question.

"You know, A is not that bad for a name. But we need a new name for you. A nickname because I'm not going to call you A all the time." Scott noticed that A kept looking at him. "Blondie is taken, one of my brothers has that name. Let me think… Blue?"

A stuck his tongue out and pulled a face in dismay. It was rare to see emotion on the pale face but Scott saw them more and more.

"Okay I guess not." Scott's hand rested on the small shoulder as he guides the boy through the crowd. Scott saw the inner battle in those blue eyes. To 'get closer by Scott to protect himself from the mass' and his fear of touching were fighting for dominance. "You can come closer if you like. I don't like crowd either and I would never hurt you. "

Those damn blue eyes, a bit more than a week ago he saw them for the first time and they could already break him.

"Come here Sprout." Scott pulled him a bit closer. "We'll have to be around each other an hour a day so you better get used to me as soon as you can. I come out of a family of huggers you know?" two small hands grabbed his arm, as if A was hugging the limp. "That's better. So what about Sprout? Can I call you Sprout?"

A bit hesitant nodded Sprout.

"Well now that's settled let's pick out some swimwear. We're here."

Sprout sat on the small bench while Scott picked out some trunks for fitting. Something about the older man made him feel safe, even if the other didn't want him around.

He wondered how he would react on the scars, Sprout wasn't planning on showing them but an order is an order. And those scars became from disobeying an order. Never again would the smaller one disobey again. Never.

Scott chose some longer swimming pants, not knowing which colour the boy, sprout, liked. "Come on little man, go see if one of these fit."

Sprout disappeared behind the curtain. He hadn't want this assignment. And when he read Sprouts track record… But this boy. Something was different about him. Familiar.

When Sprout came out, Scott sucked in a breath seeing the scars covering the boy's skin. "No wonder you don't trust people. Who did this to you?" Scott demanded to know, kneeling in front of Sprout.

The small boy looked away, his fingers tracing the words carved in his stomach. "_Shut up_."

"We'll get you a shirt to go with it." Sighed Scott when it became clear that A wasn't going to answer him. "Go change, Do you like the colour?"

A nodded shy. Almost running back into the changing room.

Scott paid for the trunks and a shirt to go with it. The shopping mall was filled and A wasn't handling it very well. A bit hesitant kneeled Scott before him, "I'm going to pick you up now. I won't hurt you."

Tense wasn't close enough to describe the boy in his arms. A had Scott's shirt in a death grip, all his muscles were tense as he allowed Scott to carry him out the mall.

As soon they were in a cleared place, Scott put the boy back on his feet. Sprout took a few steps away from the seventeen year old.

"Well, I want you to take a backpack and a towel with you tomorrow." Scott said as he made his way to A's foster parents. "You know, I'm on the same school as you, so if you're in trouble, come find me. If not I'll pick you up around three in the library. Okay?"

Sprout nodded and ran into the house, still scared of the tall boy.

The Tracy sighed. "This might be harder than I expected."

5


	10. HP-TL Hadrian prince of the Voltori

**Hadrian, prince of the Voltori**

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Harry Potter and Twilight**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Drama**

**Main Character: Harry P. Aro. Sirius B. **

**Word count on: 3,978 Words**

**The Dursleys go on vacation and there was no time to leave their freak nephew behind. But when his family meet their end, one vampire notice that the three year old has a gift. The Voltori leaders decide to raise him as their own, until he's old enough to be changed. Off course nothing goes as planned when there is a potter involved.**

Harry shuffled after his aunt and uncle who were loudly walking through the halls of the strange castle. The three year old had no idea why his skin tinkled but he didn't like it here.

Puffing his long raven black hairs from his eyes he hurried a bit so he walked closer to his relatives. They hadn't want to take him along on this trip but Harry had been present when the beautiful lady came to present uncle Vernon his price. He had won a trip for his whole family to Italy and it was too late to hide the 'freak'.

The trip included a trip to the old city Volterra, it was a four hour bus ride from their hotel but if he had to believe aunt Petunia's tea friends it was well worth it.

"MOMMY! I HUNGRY!" Dudley cried from his father's arms. The walk was too long for someone as young as Dudley had uncle Vernon said and carried the tired toddler. Harry didn't even point out that he was younger than Dudley or that he was tired or hungry too, it would only earn him another beating. And his ribs still hurt from last time.

"Here Duddykiss." Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a candy bar and a kiss on his head, which Harry's eyes followed hungry. "It won't be long before we reach the main centre of the castle and you'll get to be the prince you deserve."

The tour group past large doors

Harry's skin started to really itch when he saw the beautiful people stand there in the main room. Three man were clearly the leaders with one black haired one the main leader. And the moment he noticed their red black eyes he knew something was really, really wrong. He needed to get out, out now.

"Aunt Petunia. I need to go to the bathroom." Harry whispered. "Really bad."

His aunt glared down at him and whispered softly so that no human could hear them. "Not now you Freak. If you don't quiet down I'll promise you that Vernon will teach you a lesson when you get home."

Harry whimpered and quickly took a step back. From his position he saw a boy from a year of fourteen walk to the main leader what looked like he wanted to tell something but when his hand touched the leader the man gave a short nod and the boy walked to him. "Did you need a bathroom?" he asked straight to the point.

His relatives glared to him but Harry didn't care, he would be punished anyway. "Yes please."

"Follow me." Turning on his heals he stalked out the room. Harry ran after him, his short legs having trouble to keep up with the teen. When they entered an empty room the boy turned to him. "I'm sorry, but at least yours will be painless." He said as smoke started to come from his hands.

Harry looked in awe as the smoke made a circle around him. "You have freakiness too." The three year old said in delight. He closed his eyes focussing on the mist, building a dragon out of it.

"Impossible." Was said in Italian, the teen took Harry's arm and pulled him along. "Master would want to see this. You may call me Alec, What's your name human?"

"Harry." Whispered the toddler, he wasn't bothered by the fact that a strange person was pulling him along. First of it was away from the scary room and second uncle Vernon had always said that if a stranger asked him to come with him he should.

"Harry." Repeated Alec, pushing him in a small room filled with books. "You have to stay here. Sit and don't move."

Obedient sat Harry down on the ground, his need for the bathroom all but forgotten, Alec nodded pulled the door close and left.

For the last two years he lived at his relatives house Harry had learned one thing quickly. To follow orders. So when Alec returned half hour later, now with bright red eyes, he was still seated on the same spot staring of in space.

Alec had brought a girl his age, the three leaders and two other man along. They all were pale and beautiful but Harry was more looking at the bright red eyes.

"Master, it doesn't work." The girl said with awe. "My power."

The main leader looked at the girl before turning back to Harry. "You haven't moved at all child."

"Alec told me to sit down and don't move." Harry looked freighted. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

There was amusement on the man's face before it was hidden away. "No young Harry. Alec told me you have some powers, I would like to know about them."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it sir." Whispered Harry. "Uncle Vernon will get angry if I do."

"Your uncle isn't here anymore, neither is your aunt." The girl said. "They're dead."

The beautiful people frowned at the girl but Harry only blinked confused a few times. "I don't have to go back home anymore? Where do I go now?" he didn't care that his relatives had died, uncle Vernon had always said that his parents were bad people who deserved to die, so they probably suffered the same faith. But where would he end up?

"If you show me what power you have you can stay with us." The main leader kneeled down. "This is a special castle, filled with people with powers maybe like yours."

"Your freaks too?" asked Harry in a whisper. "I would love to stay."

"Marvellous." The leader said, clapping his hands. "And no young Harry, we're not freaks. We're vampires, our whole coven is. And if you stay with us you'll be one too. My name is Aro, and these two are my brothers Marcus and Caius. You know Alec and that is his twin Jane. Felix and Demetri will be your protectors when you're in these walls."

Harry accepted Aro's hand to pull him up, it was cold and it felt like stone. The three year old let out a whimper when he was picked up so he was seated on vampire's arm. It was almost too soft to hear but Harry swore that the man say. "He can defeat us all."

"What's wrong with him?" frowned Felix.

"I imagine that his previous caretakers didn't appreciate the powers the young one possesses." Aro said, carefully rubbing Harry's back making the tired younger's head fall on the stony shoulder. "Go to sleep young Harry. You're home now."

-hp-tl-

The next few weeks was everyone getting used to the changes. First off, all vampires were forbidden to hurt, eat or even scare at the young Harry while he was under the protection of Aro. Secondly, Harry had to stay away from the feeding room when it was dinner time for the vampires. One vampire had to stay with Harry during that time to make sure that the toddler had no idea what was going on, as reward, the babysitter was allowed a free day to hunt for himself. This was something Aro never allowed before. Third, Harry wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a member of the guard with him. Visiting vampires didn't know about the little human and accidents could happen.

Nobody had told Harry about the rules Aro had laid down, the toddler just adored all the attention given to him by everyone. He beamed when Jane offered to stay with him when it was dinner time to teach him to read. He enjoyed playing tag and hide and seek with Felix and Demetri in the many halls. Harry loved bed time when Alec helped him bath and Aro would tell him a story before he was tucked in his own bed.

The three year old had forgotten about the first week when he was still scared of his uncle and others. But the vampires never forgot.

Many things had been broken, first an antic table when Marcus set on treating the many wound on the child's body. A door of the cupboard in Harry's room when Jane found him there the next morning and asked him why he was sleeping on the cold floor. A book, when Harry told Aro that Freaks were too nasty to be read to like good boys. Toys, when Harry asked Dimitri and Felix why they would play with an ungrateful boy like him and the list continued.

Harry often wondered why they left the room when something broke and came back with their eyes redder than before.

"Uncle Aro." Harry called as he ran through the hall to his uncle. His dark hair still wet from his bath and dressed into an adorable emerald onesie pyjama that covered his feet. "I've read snow white all by myself before dinner. Jane said I'll be a ready for the grown up books soon. And Felix and I made a pooh bear puzzle with more *yawn* than two hundred pieces, it was really hard and Felix couldn't do it by himself so he asked me to help him. And uncle *Yawn* Caius and Alec have helped me with my powers, look." Harry held out his hand and a candle flew over to them. Aro made sure to catch it before the fire had even a chance of hurting the youngster. "I can make *yawn* anything come my way."

"That's amazing news little one." Complimented Aro, picking the little boy up. He was still way to light and small for his age but at least all his wounds had healed. "But I believe it's time for little boys to go to bed. It's past eight young man and bed time was a half hour ago."

"But I'm *yawn* not tired." Harry let his head drop on the cold shoulder. "And you promised *yawn* to read for me."

"How about I just tell you a story," Aro took the thick warm blanket to bundle the three year old in as he sat on the rocking chair. "Have I ever told you about the south American vampire wars?" Harry shook his head, the thumb made its way to his mouth. "Many covens believed that they should be the strongest coven in the new world. They created armies, you see young vampires are almost as strong as Felix, before their strength will slowly decrease. The battles were huge, many coven's lost and gained territory and many vampires lost their lives. Uncle Marcus decided that we had to step in, we travelled and found the main covens. We quickly made the new-borns disappear and warn…" the ancient vampire smiled down at the sleeping toddler. He placed him on the bed and stayed to watch for a moment to the innocence on the bed. "Goodnight little prince. Sweet dreams."

-hp-tl-

It was just after Harry's fourth birthday when he showed that his powers were getting stronger. Harry was running around in the great hall, being chased by Felix. He tried to hide behind Caius legs, giggling. "Safe me Uncle Caius. Don't let Felix get me."

"Not now little prince." Caius said with a fond smile, ruffling the already messy dark hair. "I'm busy, run along. I'm sure Dimitri will help you."

"Dimitri!" Harry tried to reach the other vampire but was intercepted by Felix who started to tickle the boy. "NO!" laughed Harry trying to fight the hands of. "Let me go." Suddenly Felix was thrown to the other side of the room by an invisible force. Every head turned to the little boy who suddenly looked frightened. He tried to run away but was quickly picked up by Dimitri. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Harry said panicked, hiding his face in the ice cold stone shoulder.

Felix jumped up, no harm done and only surprised. "It's all right little prince. See, I'm not angry. No harm done."

Shy looked Harry up, tears clear in his emerald eyes. Felix lifted the child over in his arms, slowly bouncing the sobbing child. The three leaders shared a look, "Our little one is no mere human destined to be with us. Harry may be from the wizard world." Marcus said in monotone.

"We should start to train his powers now," said Caius, "If he can learn to control it he will be useful when he is older."

"I'll seek contact with the goblins." Aro mused. "If anyone knows how we could train our little prince, they'll have the answer."

The answer surprised them all. The voltori prince was the saviour of the wizard world, he was hit by a curse no-one ever survived and Harry only had a scar. The vampires found out that Harry had a godfather, a lord who was left to rot in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Aro imagined that Lord Sirius Black of house Black would be a marvellous addition to his guard and started the process of getting the man free. Another family friend who was supposed to raise and protect Harry had no excuse of letting the child being abused at the hands of his relatives. Remus Lupin, a werewolf so their natural enemy should have protected Harry after his parents died. Lupin should have stand up for his friend and at least demand a fair trial. Dumbledore, the voltori had heard stories about the wizard, he was supposed to be Harry's guardian but Harry was never reported missing, no-one checked up on him. The goblins agreed with Aro's accuse of neglect and transferred the guardianship over to the rightful owner, Sirius Black. Until Black had a trial and was actually convicted for murder or released, Harry would stay for evermore in the hands of the voltori with no means for the wizard world to track the little one down.

As for magical education, they bought books and thought Harry to read and self-educate. It was only at the second chapter when wand movements were mentioned that they discovered that Harry was doing wandless magic.

It was October, Harry was six when Jane walked in his bedroom to find him pale and sweaty. Feverish emerald eyes looked up to meet red ones, "Jane I don't feel good." Mumbled Harry pitifully before turning over and groaning in pain.

Jane called out and soon the three voltori leaders, their wives, the twins, Felix and Dimitri were gathered around Harry's bedside. Marcus, by far the best healer of them all was brushing through Harry's hair. Harry's eyes were closed as he lay still in the bed. "I don't recognise the smell of this virus. We might need to bring him to the wizard healers."

"They'll ask questions we can't answer." Snapped Caius.

"Brother, Harry is still human." Marcus reminded him. "He's weak and this could kill him."

"Master." Alec took a step forward. "Carlisle is a human doctor. It would mean we have to show Harry to him but he can be trusted."

Aro sat on the bed, pulling the awfully warm body against his cold chest in an attempt to cool him down. "Felix, Dimitri, take three guards and bring me Carlisle. Go now, and hurry." Harry let out a whimper in pain as the two vampires started to run out.

4


	11. TB A diary filled with letters

**A diary, filled with letters **

**Disclaimer: None of the Characters belong to me**

**Fanfictions used: Thunderbirds**

**Rating: T**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Character: Alan T. **

**Word count on: 11,395 Words**

**After the Hood incident, the Tracy's find out how little they know about their youngest. Then John finds a letter addressed to him and a diary with dozens of letters to their mother. **

Fifteen year old Alan Tracy was sitting on a chair in front of his father. His older brother was standing next to the teen, with his hand on the small shoulder.

The other Tracy's weren't there, Virgil had kidnapped John for a checkup and Gordon was helping Kyrano to save what could be saved. He was almost alone, that thought made Alan shiver. Scott's hand tried to rub Alan's arm in a comforting mode, but Alan flinched away from the touch. A worried glance between the oldest Tracy and the oldest son was shared.

"Alan, I called you in here to tell you I'm proud of you. You did good, you saved your brothers and me. We're all proud of you." Jeff tried to look his youngest in his deep blue eyes, the copy from his mothers, but Alan carefully avoids the brown worried eyes. The boy refused to look up.

"I didn't do it alone." Whispered Alan, so soft that Jeff didn't know for sure if he heard it right.

"You all showed courage beyond your age, sprout." Scott said. The field commander tried to take Alan's hand but Alan moved it away. Another worried glance was shared.

"May I go please?" Alan softly begged still looking at the ground.

"Ally, are you okay?" Jeff asked, concern clearly in his voice.

A bit clearer said Alan. "Just tired."

"You can go get some sleep, it was an exhausting day." Jeff said. "But first, I need you to see Virgil, you took a nasty fall. I just want to be sure you didn't break or injured anything. Than catch some sleep, we'll talk in the morning okay?"

Without saying a word Alan left the room. The moment the door was closed, Scott looked at his father. "What the hell happened in that bank? Did you see how he reacted to touch, he refused to even look up."

Jeff didn't say anything about Scott's language because of the clear worry in his sons' voice. "I have the security tapes on the computer but I can't watch everything again. Not yet. I'll go see if I'm needed downstairs." Jeff left the office when Scott took place in his father's chair.

A few minutes later a white Scott walked out of the office.

Alan sat down on the bed while Virgil was finishing packing John's arm. "Guy's, when I said I wanted more practice. I didn't mean go and hurt yourself. I can practice on healthy non-injured people too." Virgil cheerfully said.

"When did you say that?" John asked watching his mini-me, Alan was too pale for his liking and John really didn't like the lost look in his eyes.

"Yesterday at dinner, right Al?" Virgil said while cleaning up.

Alan shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, I wasn't there." He softly spoke.

"Why?" John asked at a blushing Virgil.

"Wasn't hungry." Was the whispered answer. Both brothers knew it was a lie, John didn't know why but he saw that Virgil knew more.

"You should eat something and lie down after that." Virgil advised. "For now let's have a look at you. Dad told me you fell from a few feet high and took quite a fall. Does anything hurt?" Alan shook his head. "Took any hits to your thick skull?" another shake. "I just want to go over some things to be sure. Let me get my case."

John took place next to his baby brother, to offer a shoulder to lean on. The kid looked ready to drop at any second. When he placed an arm around the thin shoulders, the boy tensed up.

Before John could say anything, Virgil appeared again. Flashing a light in the deep blue eyes. "Reflexes are good. Alan take off your shirt so I can listen to your heart and lungs." Looking surprised when Alan shook his head. "Alan, I need you to take of your shirt for me." He repeated.

"Can't I just go, please, I'm fine, promise." Alan quietly begged.

"After I listen to your heart and lungs." Virgil said determined.

Alan started to shake a bit, John tried to warm him up but did nothing than tense Alan up more. "Can you listen through my shirt?" Alan continued to plead.

"Why don't you want to take of your shirt?" John asked, noticing Alan's breathing was way too fast and Alan started to shake harder. "Hey Ally, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired Johnny, can I go? Please I want to leave. Can you take me? I don't want to be here. I don't want to be alone. I need to go. I need to…" Alan started to struggle in John's arms, Virgil placed a breathing mask over Alan's nose and mouth.

"Take deep breaths Alan. You're having a panic attack, I promise you that you can go if you're okay." Virgil Tried calming him. "That's it, deep calm breaths." Alan's eyelids started to drop and his breathing slowed down. "I'm sorry Alan, I had to." Virgil placed the sedative on the table.

"You sedated him?" John asked unbelieving.

"I had to. He had a panic attack just because I wanted to take of his shirt." Virgil said. "I can't look him over properly when he's ready to pass out at any moment." Carefully they laid the youngest down. Virgil removed Alan's shirt and froze. Alan's upper body was completely covered with bruises. "John, go get dad. I need to know how the hell this happened." Virgil growled.

"Me too." John said and ran out of the room.

Virgil undressed Alan further and found his lower body in the same state. Taking Alan to the X-ray's and taking some blood before the elders came back. When Jeff walked in, followed by John, Virgil showed Alan's left shoe. The feet sliced open by the mole. "What the hell happened?"

Jeff ignored Virgil and looked over the sleeping child. A thin blanket covered him.

A pale Scott walked in. "Virg, you don't want to know. I saw what happened on tape, if you want to see it you can but I don't recommend it. Alan has been thrown around the room, choked the breath out of him and fell down. That's all you need to know for now."

John broke the silence that followed. "Why didn't he tell us that he was injured?"

A bleep from the computer stopped a possible answer. "I took a few body scan," Virgil explained while looking at the pictures. "Look here, two broken ribs, two others bruised. No signs of internal injuries. The wrist left is a bad sprain. Right arm is okay. No signs of concussion. Left leg a few burns but nothing that won't heal in time. The bruises will also fade in time." Virgil summed up. "His toxic screen is also in. Dehydrated, underweight; he has way to low vitamin levels. Hey this is weird."

"What is?" Three people ask at the same time.

"There are no traces of painkillers in his blood but he should be in pain. Like really, not able to move pain. He walked in here without trouble, didn't he?" Virgil asked himself.

"I can answer that." Gordon walked in. "Great a family reunion and I wasn't invited."

"Gordon." Sighed Jeff. "Please not now. Do you know what is wrong with Alan?"

"O jah," Gordon crossed his armed and leaned against the door frame. "He had a crazy high pain tolerance. A few weeks ago, winter break, we were diving and he hit a rock. His shoulder was out of his socket so he hit it against the wall a few times until it was back in place. I watched and looked at his shoulder after that. He was completely fine. Didn't show any pain what so ever. Crazy right?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Virgil asked angry, "What if he damaged some nerves. He could have some lasting damage!"

"He was fine," Gordon said. "I told him if he had any trouble with it he should go to you. He didn't, his fault."

"I'm concerned about the underweight. Alan told me that he left the table because he wasn't hungry. Does this happen often?" John asked.

"He didn't show up for breakfast. Kyrano came to me seconds before John's mayday." Jeff said.

All the eyes went to Alan. "Guys I can't remember one meal Alan finished with us since last spring break." Scott said, choosing his words with awareness.

John saw red. "You mean to tell me that Alan hasn't eaten with his family for over a year and no-one noticed? Some of the bruises are fading, they're old and healing, how can you not notice them? When was the last time Alan played in the pool or something?"

They looked at each other. "Can't remember." Gordon said.

"When I touched him, he tensed up, first I thought it was the aftermath of all this. If I find out that Alan won't let me comfort him because of you, there will be hell to pay." John glared at his family before walking out.

"Where are you going?" Someone yelled after him.

"Grabbing a shower and some clothing for me and sprout. I'll be spending the night with him." John yelled back.

John took a shower without wetting the bandage. The second born changed in fresh pajamas and took his blanket with him.

Opening Alan's door he found a way to clean room. It shocked John that the room looked more like a guest room then a teenager's room. The closet was empty, clothing neatly folded in a suitcase at the feet of the made bed. On the desk was a picture with a candle. His mother, Lucy, was holding a baby in her arms. Her eyes sparkled with love even in the picture. On the desk was a letter, with a beautiful handwriting John's name was on it. Curious picked John it up.

_Dear John, _

_I knew it would be you who would come to my room when looking for me. You must be upset. At least I think you would. I apologize for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. __And I also never envisioned writing this letter. A bit of a criminal minds knock off. _

_I wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice my absence. Since school won't miss me and you guy's never call, I think until the summer when I'm supposed to go home for your birthday. Another reason I write you, I'm sorry I ruined your down time but I couldn't take it any longer. I can't deal with the constant teasing, the side comments and snapping. I want to go somewhere where I feel loved, not trash no-one wants._

_I don't understand it anymore. Now school is over and I'm on my way to college I can't help think what course every one want me to do. Which school you want me to go to. I don't know who I am anymore. I want to study languages I think. But I love to lose myself in a new creation. A high-tech watch or a new computer program. _

_There is one college, I can't tell you where because I don't want to be found. Who is offering me a scholarship and all courses I want. _

_I need some time for myself. I don't want to go back to the island anymore. I just can't be there any longer. I love my family, but I can't be there when they don't love me back. It hurts too much Johnny._

_You were the only one who didn't make fun of me, although my mind says that's only because I never see you except birthday's, my heart say's you kind of love me, like I love all of you._

_I tried to tell anyone who would listen, but nobody wanted to hear. And that was the last drop, Fermat angry at me for the scholarship while I could afford to go anywhere I wanted. He did get scholarships, just not where he wanted. Maybe dad could offer something, Fermat won't be angry at me anymore. I never wanted anyone to be angry at me._

_Please don't be angry._

_I said at the beginning of this letter that I knew that it would be you to come here. I'm so sorry the explanation couldn't be better than "I can't do it anymore", and I'm so sorry it doesn't make more sense. But I've already told you...I just don't understand any of it any more._

_Farewell for now brother, I hope our paths will cross again one day. I'm going to miss you but can't be anyone's bother any longer. _

_I'm sorry. Johnny. Don't hold it against me. _

_Alan._

John sat down with the letter in his hand. "Oh Ally, I'm going to make everything right, I promise."

First wanted John to push the letter in Jeff's eyes. Push the words down his mouth.

But that he realized that he had to make sure Alan was loved by him before telling the others. If they messed up than Alan would be gone. Even out of John's arms. John looked around the room. White walls. No pictures. No happy memories. While Alan always stayed in this room when he was here. Sometimes for days.

John decided to sleep a night over this before making plans. He looked around Alan's suitcase for a pajama when he saw a note book. Curious he opened it.

_18 June 2003,_

_Hey mom, _

_Fourth diary already. I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while but I had my exams. I'm convinced I got A+ for all of them. Maybe dad would let me be homeschooled now? My grades are better than John's were. _

_More exciting news, while I rather be homeschooled, I made the track team for next semester. How awesome is that. Coach is crazy about John but tells me I have potential too. I really hope this coach those me for me not my brother. You remember Coach Wilsen who wanted me on the swim team because of Gordon? I hope this is better. What else is there with four older brothers who succeed in every sport there is. _

_Speaking of brothers, they were in India today. One of them got hurt, a wave pushed him of the rescue board. The news reporter said that the thunderbird is bruised but okay. I called home but no-one answered. I wish they would call me when anyone would call me when one is hurt. Just so I know he's okay. But they don't even call me when they are okay. I wonder if I won't call how long it would take for them to notice my absence. _

_Well I got to go. I have a meeting with the headmaster again. I'll let you know why, tomorrow so you won't disappointed in me when I'm wrong._

_Love you mom_

The kid's diary or something. Not wanting to invade Alan's privacy but needing to know why Alan would leave them, John took the diary with him.

5


End file.
